Una lección
by YogaWriter
Summary: Después de que Loki invadiera es llevado a Midgard para cumplir su castigo en el planeta que atacó sin un motivo válido (aparentemente). Vivirá locas aventuras junto a Thor y los vengadores.
1. El castigo

La historia de Thor era un poco extraña debido a que su padre le quiso dar una lección por una imprudencia suya, así que le quitó los poderes a su hijo junto a sus memorias y su arma y le mandó a la tierra en donde Tony lo encontró, lo acogió dándole así también y nombre e identidad nueva haciéndolo llamar Don Blake. A pesar de todo, su padre no le dejó sin conocimiento alguno del cual vivir, se convirtió en doctor después de que Tony graciosamente se diera cuenta de aquel potencial.

Luego de un tiempo se hizo la sombra de Tony, si podía ir con él a algún sitio en específico lo haría y le pesó en el alma cuando no pudo acompañarle cuando tuvo que ir a Afganistán, los días en que el castaño estuvo perdido se sentaba a llorar junto a Pepper quien le daba fortaleza de que aún estaba vivo.

Cuando apareció con sus locuras de Iron Man le apoyó y tuvo fe en él, esa fe aún persistía y el cambio que dio después de aquel desastre fue maravilloso para todos los que le rodeaban.

Ya después conoció a Natasha, a Steve… Quien se le notó solo un poco de atracción en Tony y le pareció un tanto tierno a pesar de que mantuvieran de pelea en pelea, luego ambos se unieron a S.H.I.E.L.D poniendo a Tony como consultor y a Thor como su asistente, le ayudaba por momentos a mejorar la tecnología que las instalaciones de aquella organización poseía, el rubio renunció a su puesto de doctor para poder tomar el tiempo completo con el castaño y poderse burlar de los celos de Steve más tranquilo junto con Natasha y Pepper.

Luego conoció al callado, reservado y jocoso Clint Barton un día en donde él y Tony fueron citados junto con Banner para poder estudiar el teseracto.

Thor se sentía tan feliz y que ese era su lugar que no cabía la duda que pertenecía al lado de Tony y sus compartidos amigos.

Un día en medio de los estudios dedicados al teseracto llegó Loki amenazando a la tierra, todas sus memorias llegaron a sí causándole un jodido dolor de cabeza insoportable y de paso haciendo que su cuerpo le hormigueara debido al poder que estaba volviendo a él, había pasado tanto tiempo que se sintió completamente ajeno a él. Luego llegó Odin en persona y le explicó la situación a su hijo biológico dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos, le fue entregada su arma junto a un fraternal abrazo de su padre y junto a los vengadores dispusieron a solucionar el problema antes de que se volviera más grande.

No quiso decirle a su padre aquello pero cuando vio a Loki sin tener sus memorias y poderes fue muy extraño debido a que sintió una atracción extraña más allá de lo que sintió cuando recordó que él era su hermano, sintió una agitación el pecho más allá de lo que hubiera sentido alguna y vez.

y eso le aterró.

Cuando tenían ya a Loki contenido, Thor con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de sus amigos prometiendoles que pronto los vería y visitaría que debía arreglar el desastre que su hermano había dejado detrás de él al traicionar a Asgard, a su padre, a madre Frigga a quien ya estaba empezando a querer ver ya en ese punto.

Thor tomó a Tony en un abrazo estrecho bajo la vista de todos los presentes y diciendo bajito le dijo que estaría bajo su protección y le dio las gracias por cuidarle todo esos años, le hizo prometer al castaño que se iba a buscar a Steve y que ya no iba a negar más el sentimiento que tenía por él.

Sin más llegaron a Asgard, Thor fue recibido en medio de ovaciones, felicitaciones y saludos, encontró a sus amigos de siempre en el camino y no pudo evitar abalanzarse encima de ellos, luego vio y Sif y vio que estaba más hermosa y fuerte de lo que recordaba, un pequeño sonrojo debido a ese pensamiento cruzó su rostro y Loki no pudo evitar gruñir al notar aquello.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia su padre ofreciendo el teseracto y a su contenido hermano Loki, el hombre mayor bajó de su trono, se puso a la altura de su hijo y le abrazó estrechamente de nuevo siendo seguido por su esposa, Loki miraba a los tres sintiéndose ajeno al entorno pidiendo de forma despectiva que dispusieran de él debido a que no quería estar más cerca de aquellos que le habían mentido.

Thor hizo acto de acompañamiento y vio como encerraban a Loki para esperar y disponer del juicio para saber cómo iba a pagar por el atentado que le hizo a Midgard.

—Padre te dijo que soy adoptado ¿No es así?— Preguntó Loki con un tono de voz que reflejaba toda su ira.

—Me lo dijo justo después de que me devolvió todo— Thor le contó a su hermano con una mirada neutral a través del vidrio que los separaba—, No debiste atacar a la tierra Loki, te metiste con lo que más amo.

—Estaba reclamando mi derecho Thor, ¡Yo nací para someter y gobernar!— Loki se acercó un poco al vidrio que le impedía golpear a su hermano en la cara— No pueden negar mi derecho.

—Sí, cuando lo reclamas a la fuerza sin importar las consecuencias—Thor se cruzó de brazos suavizando su mirada.

—Por alguna razón siento que debo disculparme por dejarte atrás Loki—Dijo Thor poniendo una de sus manos sobre el cristal.

—No te disculpes, tenías a Tony de todas maneras. Siempre que hacía Heimdall mirara para ver cómo estabas te encontrabas con él—Loki dijo despectivamente—, Los sentimientos mortales son estúpidos, eso hace que lo humanos sean tan débiles.

—Ellos no son débiles, cada uno se distingue por ser diferente y especial— Thor dijo perdiendo los estribos—, por eso pudieron ayudarme a detenerte.

Loki rió con ironía— Ellos tienen que ser gobernados para que su mundo prospere y puedo ser yo quien lo haga. Hacer que dejen de ser bárbaros.

Thor suspiró para recuperar un poco de su paciencia—Ellos no son bárbaros, Loki. Tus has sido el único que ha demostrado ser tal cosa.

—Creo que te enseñaron a hablar apropiadamente, a veces me enfermaba tu forma de expresarte— Loki se burló y se movió para sentarse en la mitad de la habitación en posición flor del loto.

—No lo creo, Loki eres engañoso y bromista pero nunca habías lastimado a nadie— Thor dijo con preocupación en su voz—, ¿Por qué este giro de repente?

—Porque odio a los humanos y te odio, por eso tenía que hacerte daño y gobernarlos a ellos— Loki dijo tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos para empezar a meditar.

Sabiendo que la celda evitaba que su hermano tuviera poder alguno se fue del lugar un poco tranquilo sabiendo que no iba a escapar bajo el cuidado de los guardias, se dirigió hasta donde su padre se encontraba para poder hablar con él y hacer que no fuera tan duro con su hermano, se responsabilizó de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar por la piedad que le iban a tener debido a su intervención.

El día del juicio llegó más rápido de lo que pensaban todos.

—Loki tiene que cumplir una sentencia en Midgard, sin poderes y Thor estará a cargo, sabrá cuánto tiempo le tomará a diferencia del sentenciado— Terminó de dictar la sentencia Odín mientras se organizaba en su lugar y tomaba una posición autoritaria.

Y cuando Loki estuvo listo para discutir y despotricar sintió como su fuerza vital se desvanecía por unos momentos, mientras le quitaban las esposas inhibidoras de su poder, quiso lanzar un poder contra quien se las había retirado pero efectivamente su poder no estaba, no tenía ni pequeño rastro de energía de su magia, vio el orbe que contenía su energía su interior se veía como iluminaba el amarillo fuerte de una manera que se le antojó hermosa y cuando hizo el intento de tomarlo algo lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y lastimó su cuerpo convertido en mortal.

Al lastimarse Loki siempre se curaba por lo que al sentir el dolor era disminuido debido a eso pero ahora sentía dolor tan intenso, todo a flor de piel. Thor al acercarse a ver que estuviera mínimamente bien se encontró con que su hermano a medida que pasaba las manos por su piel se ponía de gallina y Thor sonrió para sí mismo agradeciendo que su padre tuviera en cuenta su petición la cual era hacer que también todo lo que sintiera Loki en cuanto a sentimientos, sensaciones y demás fueran mínimamente más pronunciados y fuertes, eso con el objetivo de que viera que sentir no era malo ni de débiles.

Retiraron a Loki para alistarlo a su viaje Midgard, mientras Odin preparaba a Thor y le daba el orbe con estrictas órdenes de que el pelinegro no supiera que iba con ellos para que no ideara nada extraño y que lo escondiera bien cuando estuvieran en su destino.

El rubio sonrió al pensar a quién le iba pedir ayuda y en sabiendo en donde se iban a alojar.

Thor se despidió de sus amigos de Asgard, todos le dieron privacidad cuando llegó a la guerrera Sif y cuando el rubio no pudo pensar que las cosas no se iban a tornar más extrañas de cuando llegó sus expectativas cayeron debido a que sintió como la chica le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Thor sabía que le gustaba a la chica pero no sabía si él mismo le correspondía porque sus sentimientos cuando pasaron los años eran jodidamente confusos y cuando estuvo a punto de resolverlos su padre le castigó y le hizo perder el hilo de su camino recorrido por lo que pensó comenzarlo de nuevo.

Sentía esa jodida necesidad de proteger a Loki, pero el beso que estaba recibiendo de Sif tampoco estaba tan mal.

Le correspondió por unos segundos y se separó de ella, sin decir nada tomó camino junto a ella donde Heimdall quien lo llevaría a cumplir su siguiente misión y sus amigos le estaban esperando vigilando a Loki.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar el salto, Loki le miró despectivo y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta pasó su mirada a Sif.

Y después tomaron camino a la tierra.


	2. La llegada

Loki dio un pequeño suspiro cuando se vio cerca del lugar donde habían partido cuando Thor lo llevó de nuevo a Asgard después de cometer aquel acto mal visto ante los ojos de todos, el rubio no supo cómo llegaron hasta la torre de Tony sin que les reconocieran a ninguno de los dos. Le dio un poquito de felicidad ver como había renovado el moreno su torre, había puesto el símbolo del equipo. Al llegar a la entrada le habló a Jarvis con la esperanza que aún le reconociera, cuando dio la orden de abrir la puerta y se cumplió Thor sonrió enfático e invitó a su hermano a pasar primero, Loki rodó los ojos y así lo hizo.

Recordando todas las instrucciones que Stark le había dado hace mucho tiempo atrás fue al numero de piso en donde mantenían cuando pasaban tiempo los dos, más precisamente en la sala principal, el piso que mejor vista tenía de la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, le preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S si Tony se encontraba en la torre, la respuesta fue la que él quería escuchar así que le dijo que le guiara al taller debido a que se veía que le había cambiado el lugar a todo excepto a la sala principal obviamente.

Al llegar quedó mirando un momento al castaño, estaba tan concentrado haciendo mejoras a su traje y el rubio siempre tenía la costumbre de dejarle divagar en su mente debido a que cuando se encontraba en ese estado era que surgían las mejores ideas e inventos de él, Loki también imitó a su hermano con el deseo de saber un poco más de la relación que llevaban esos dos.

—Stark, creo que ya es hora de que descanses un poco ¿No crees?— Le dijo Thor juguetonamente riendo cuando Tony le dio manotazos al aire.

—Espera un tantito estoy a punto de descubrir cómo...— Tony detuvo al darse a quien le había respondido.— Thor…¿Qué haces...?

—Amigo mío, te eché de menos— Thor se acercó y le abrazó estrechamente como solía hacerlo siempre.

—También te eche de menos han pasado demasiadas...—Tony guardó silencio cuando vio a Loki al lado de ellos mirándolos.

Tony sin previo aviso soltó a Thor y llamó un guante de su armadura y apuntó al pelinegro amenazante y le dijo al rubio que tenía un minuto para explicar qué era lo que pasaba antes de que dispara en contra de su loco hermano.

—Tranquilo en este momento él es inofensivo, se le quitaron sus poderes y su sentencia es pasar aquí con los humanos hasta que se decida que recuperará sus poderes y aprenda la lección— Explicó Thor rápidamente interponiéndose entre su hermano y el castaño.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y necesitas que se esconda aquí?— Preguntó Tony bajando su mano un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí...— Respondió Thor de una manera simple antes de ver el guante del traje de su amigo con curiosidad—Eso es nuevo, hay mucho que tienes que contar.

—Sí he estado ocupado, he tenido problemas para dormir, Steve se fue, tú te fuiste, Nat y Clint tienen que estar seguido en misiones con S.H.I.E.L.D igual que Bruce, bueno es más de laboratorio que un agente de campo.— Explicó Tony rápidamente tratando de hacer un pequeño resumen.

— ¿Qué pasó con Steve?— Preguntó Thor saliendo del taller/laboratorio del genio siguiendo Loki.

—Tuvo que irse, creo que se dio cuenta que un amigo de él está vivo, dice que es alguien importante así que no lo quise atar por decirle semejante cosa y lo dejé ir con un compañero que conoció que se llama… ehmm ¿Sam?— Dijo Tony siguiendo el paso de Thor quedando al lado de él.

—Tú no aprendes nunca Stark, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo viste por primera vez y te flechaste. ¿Qué tiene malo que quieras al cap?— Preguntó Thor con una sonrisita triste surcando su rostro.

—Ahora no se puede Thor, además no se sabe si él en verdad corresponda— Respondió Tony como si nada, yendo a la cocina de la estancia.

—Se ponía celoso cuando me acercaba de más a ti— Thor dijo divertido sentándose en uno de los sofás quitándose la capa.

—Desde que me conoció ha sido protector conmigo debido a que le hago acordar a mi padre— Tony dijo intentando encontrar explicación.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto— Thor dijo rodando los ojos—, pero cree lo que quieras.

—Alteza ¿No te vas a sentar?—Preguntó sarcástico Tony mirando a Loki intentando cambiar el tema.

Loki le miró con desprecio pero de todas maneras se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a su hermano y no dijo nada, miró intensamente e incómodo, Thor le preguntó a Stark en donde los podrían pasar mientras él pensaba que hacer con más propiedad para no meterlo en ningún problema, Tony rió, le dijo a Thor el piso que le había asignado, que había ropa de su talla y que le prestaría algo que le quedara bien al pelinegro quien casi alegó para decir que se quedaría en sus prendas.

No lo hizo porque Thor lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó directo al piso que Tony le había dicho, le sorprendió ver decorado precisamente con el gusto que tenía cuando era Don Blake, con algo de la música que le había gustado o más bien Stark le había metido a la fuerza al sistema, rió por los recuerdos viendo como Loki le quedaba mirando como si estuviera loco.

—Thor, Tú y Stark nunca… Ya sabes ¿Llegó a pasar algo?—Preguntó Loki apenado.

—No, hubiera sido demasiado raro para mí y creo que mucho más para él— Respondió Thor como si nada observando a su hermano.

—Me siento vulnerable sin mi magia— Loki admitió mirando a otro lado—, necesito recuperarla.

—Por eso no has hecho ninguna pataleta— Confirmó Thor mirando divertido— Un día de buena conducta no compensa todo lo que has hecho Loki.

Thor sabía cómo se sentía Loki al no saber controlar aquellas sensaciones, estaba tan expuesto como se sentía él cuando Tony le acogió, sabía que su hermano nunca lo iba a aceptar en voz alta pero se sentía fuera de lugar y que ese cuerpo no era del todo suyo debido a lo que le faltaba (sin contar que tenía todo alterado debido a su sensibilidad). Al menos él sabía lo que faltaba.

Cuando el rubio llegó a Midgard no tenía ninguna memoria por lo que sentía que algo le faltaba pero no sabía qué.

Loki se dirigió al otro lado del piso en donde estaban sin decir una palabra, Thor buscó su habitación y se dio cuenta que en la misma había un baño así que se metió en este y dejó que el jabón y el agua le aclararan la mente y se llevaran sus problemas.

Por un momento pensó en cortarse el cabello, pero después se burló de sí mismo por su absurda idea, debido a que eran muy pocas las veces que se había cortado el cabello y se sentía un poco mal al hacerlo así que intento hacerlo lo menos posible y solo si fuera necesario para tenerlo siempre del mismo largo, al que sabría que si le iban a tener que hacer un pequeño cambio era a Loki debido a que sabía que no podían reconocerlo ya que eso traería problemas.

Al salir se puso la ropa adecuada para pasar un poquito más desapercibido en la tierra y al buscar a Loki lo encontró en el sofá sentado mirando a la nada pensativo.

Sabía a partir de ese día que tratar con Loki iba a ser algo difícil.

—Loki, deberías bañarte y ponerte algo más acorde...— Thor se dirigió a su pensante hermano y se sentó a su lado.

—No pienso a hacerlo— DIjo Loki de repente con una tranquilidad extraña que inquieto a quien estaba a su lado—, Aún no creo que tenga rebajarme al nivel de estos mortales.

—Nosotros como dioses también somos mortales, solo que más longevos— Thor dijo rodando los ojos un poco irritado.—, tenemos la misma anatomía y sin nuestros poderes somos prácticamente humanos.

—Tenemos muchos más años de conocimientos—Loki dijo tratando de tener la razón.

—Ellos también solo que su evolución es lenta, y aún así algunas cosas son similares a las nuestras— Thor respondió divertido, por un momento se sintió Anthony Stark debido a las respuestas que le estaba dando.

Loki rodó los ojos y decidió quedarse callado, mirando a su hermano fijamente y sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación del rubio para dedicarse a llevar a cabo la sugerencia de su hermano, no quería perder la paciencia y hacer que su hermano se arrepintiera, que se devolvieran a Asgard y que lo tiraran en una celda en donde terminaría encerrado sin un tiempo estimado o conocido por él.

Cuando vio el pelinegro entrar a su habitación después de un gran portazo se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor sabiendo que había dejado algo importante en el piso donde Stark se encontraba, de seguro ya el castaño le había visto y estaría intentando descubrir qué era aquello, cuando Thor vio a Tony mirando fijamente la esfera de los poderes de Loki no pudo evitar felicitarse a sí mismo debido a que conocía bien a la persona con la que había vivido un sin fin de cosas.

La risa de Thor despabiló a Tony.

—Esto es una especie de energía contenida en una esfera que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ¿siquiera esto es cristal común y corriente como el que se encuentra aquí?— Preguntó Tony sosteniendo la esfera.

—La energía de la que hablas son los poderes de Loki, me pidieron traerlos aquí sin que él se diera cuenta y sí, pero tiene un encantamiento— Thor explicó tomando la esfera de las manos de Anthony.

— ¿Esa si fue una buena idea?— Preguntó Tony un poco inseguro.

—Sí, porque piensa que están en Asgard y si piensa algo para recuperarlo irá allá— Dijo Thor mirando a Tony con orgullo— Además aquí en la tierra una de las mentes más brillantes me ayudará a esconderlo.

—Entonces pues estarán a salvo— Dijo Tony con de orgullo y superioridad.

—Sí, Natasha es es super ingeniosa y sé que me ayudará— Thor sonrió divertido por la cara de pocos amigos que el castaño le dio— Estoy bromeando Tony.

—El problema de que hubieses pasado tanto tiempo conmigo—Dijo Tony cruzando los brazos.

Thor le pasó la esfera y el castaño se dirigió al fondo de la estancia e hizo lo que debía para que Loki no lo encontrara y de paso quedase segura.

Tony le llamó al equipo y Pepper para que fueran a visitarlo debido a que les tenía una sorpresa que dar, obviamente como siempre llamó a Steve primero, tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo, podían no estar de acuerdo en todo y sus formas de ver al mundo eran diferentes pero eso era lo que así que los dos se atrajeran en primer lugar y todos estaban al tanto de eso en especial Thor quien era que normalmente más molestaba a Steve para que diera algún paso con Tony o que el castaño diera algún paso con el cap pero ninguno de los dos nunca le hizo caso.


	3. Verdaderas intenciones

El pelinegro se estaba bañando cómodamente en el espacioso baño de la habitación de Thor, pensando en cómo salir de esa situación de una manera un poco más ágil y rápida, podía solicitar audiencia y quizás mirar sus opciones o la otra podría ser ganarse poco a Thor y a los de su alrededor, sabiendo que quizás no convendría mucho meterse más con la ley de Asgard decidió hacer lo segundo igual tenía más pro que contras, uno de los contras era que iba a tener que exponerse completamente a su hermano en cuanto a sus emociones, en cuanto a sus pensamientos y eso le aterraba debido a que iba a tener que exponer sus debilidades, quizás su hermano tenía idea de ellas pero no quería que fueran reales para él ni para nadie.

Al salir de la ducha pensó en qué ponerse, para comenzar el largo camino de ganarse a su querido hermanito lo primero que haría sería escuchar lo que tuviera para decir y (muy a su pesar) seguir sus órdenes, así que se acercó al armario y le abrió con cuidado, viendo sus prendas en el suelo con pesar suspiró para darse un poco de fuerza y luego tomó uno de las grandísimas camisas de Thor y se la puso seguido de la ropa interior, está de más decir que le quedaba gigante y que a duras penas la ropa interior se prendía de su cintura.

Intentó secar un poco más su cabello, feliz de lo que había logrado a pesar de que fuera la primera vez usando aquellas prendas fue directo a la sala para ver si podría encontrar a su hermano, al no verlo le dio gracias a los grandes del Valhalla por los minutos de privacidad se sentó en el sofá con más espacio y se puso a pensar en lo que estaba por venir para él después de su supuesto destierro de Asgard.

Thor le recriminó a Tony fuertemente por haber llamado a todos sin consultarle sabiendo que tenía a uno de los dioses o la persona más odiada en el planeta tierra por intentar invadirlos de esa manera tan mordaz.

—Pensé que tendría más tiempo— El rubio dijo resignado moviéndose frente al genio de un punto al otro en línea recta.

—Lo siento Thor, pensé que querrías verlos a todos después de todo el tiempo que estuviste por fuera— Tony dijo como si nada tomando su herramienta y continuando su trabajo.

—Primero quería dejar pasar pocos días, reportar ante Fury la situación con Loki para poder tener soportes cuando los vea a todos—Thor explicó parándose al lado del castaño.

—Todos te apoyarán a pesar de todo—Dijo Tony simplemente señalando a Thor una de las herramientas que no podía alcanzar.

—Espero que tengas razón y sé que estás usando esto de excusa para ver a Steve— Thor pasó la herramienta antes de reír—No te vayas a desvelar mucho Tony, recuerda que tenemos a alguien que todo lo ve ¿Verdad J.A.R.V.I.S?

—En efecto señor— Respondió la IA simplemente.

—Vendré luego con algo de comer— Thor puso una mano sobre el hombro del genio.

—Ya extrañaba que me cuidarás fortachón— Tony dijo coquetamente sin quitar los ojos de los hologramas que se le estaban poniendo al frente.

Thor rodó los ojos un poco divertido por la situación, dio una última mirada al genio y se dirigió directo al ascensor con la intención de volver a su piso y ver a Loki y que se encontraba haciendo. Le dio un poco de diversión y ternura verle tendido en el sofá con una de las que suponían ser sus camisas, se acercó un poco a él y le movió un poco para que despertara.

Cuando Thor se sentó en una orilla del sofá para poder hablarle quedó un poco embelesado por los labios entrecerrados de Loki, por su forma de estirarse para terminar de sacarse la flojera del cuerpo y lo que lo dejó un poco frío fue la forma en la que la voz de Loki salió cuando bostezó (o más bien gimió) y le miró un poco ido por el sueño que aún residía en su sistema.

— ¿Cuánto me dormí?— Preguntó Loki de repente apenado con un sonrojo en el rostro.

—No lo sé, acabé de… Subir pero si quieres puedes preguntarle a J.A.R.V.I.S— Dijo Thor un poco distraído, llamó por él su nombre al IA.

—No más de cinco minutos señor— La voz robótica y elegante de la IA llenó el piso.

— ¿Quieres comer algo Loki?— Thor habló rápidamente antes de soltar alguna incoherencia— Mandaré a pedir algo para nosotros y Tony.

—No estaría mal, gracias Thor.

Thor paró un poco en seco, ¿Loki le dio las gracias? y de paso se portó amable con él, no tuvo una mala palabra de su parte y no lo trató como uno de sus sirvientes, no dijo nada y solo le dio la orden a la IA de que llamara a un lugar en donde vendieran comida rápida para su hermano y él y algo saludable para Stark.

—Thor necesito hablarte. ¿Me das unos minutos de tu tiempo?—Habló de repente Loki tomando una postura más cómoda en el sofá junto a su hermano.

—Te escuchó Loki— Dijo Thor despacio mirando a su hermano con interés.

—Te extrañaba, por eso ataqué la tierra, para que padre no tuviera más opción que devolver tus poderes para que pudieras defenderla— Loki se aproximó a su hermano y tomó su man delicadamente.

— ¿No era más sencillo pedir audiencia con padre?— Preguntó Thor un poco consternado.

—No me iban a escuchar Thor, te necesitaba de nuevo a nuestro lado. En especial de mío—Loki al decir eso sus ojos brillaron como un par de luceros en la noche más hermosa.

Sabía que en ese momento su hermano se sentía expuesto por la parte de él que le fue quitada así que se alejó un poco no sin antes responder a la caricia de su hermano, se levantó con la excusa de ir a recibir la comida sabiendo que aún faltaban algunos minutos para eso.

Cuando Loki quedó solo de nuevo no pudo ignorar más lo que la cercanía de su hermano había hecho en él, las reacciones que había tenido su cuerpo se habían ido más allá de su control, ya se había bañado una vez y no lo iba a volver a hacer así que puso su mente en calma y pensó en otras cosas, hasta que en su mente escuchó una voz familiar que le hizo ponerse alerta.

— ¿Estás cumpliendo con tu deber?— Le preguntó simplemente la voz profunda en su mente.

—Mi lealtad a ti está garantizada, estos mortales no saben lo que les un acuerdo, si lo rompes te la vas a ver conmigo.

Loki no recibió respuesta y suspiró un poco preocupado sabiendo que no estaba en posición de negociar, necesitaba recuperar sus poderes rapidamente e investigar cómo podrían detener a aquel loco, sabía que otra de las gemas estaba en la tierra pero no tenía acceso a buscarla por falta de magia y no podía pedirle a Thor ayuda o iba a sospechar en su contra, tenía que mantenerse neutral mientras miraba cómo salir de aquel jodido embrollo.

Thor recibió la comida sin inconvenientes dejando que por su mente pasara el momento en el que Loki fue tan sensual frente a él que no se dio cuenta, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar y si no se movía de aquel lugar iba a cometer alguna locura, antes de la sentencia impuesta por su padre, él estaba en camino de resolver sentimientos confusos que tenía entre Sif y Loki según recordaba borrosamente sabía que sus padres estaban a favor de que estuviera con una chica como lo era Sif una gran guerrera, inteligente, estratega y paciente. Ni siquiera el deseo que sentía por su hermano estaba en discusión por lo de la moral y que en ese momento pensaba que eran hermanos biológicos.

Y ahora que sabía que eso no era así tenía mucho que replantearse demasiadas cosas sin contar lo que había recién escuchado de él.

Antes de ir donde Loki para compartir su comida con él se dirigió donde Tony a quién encontró con la mirada perdida en la pared frente a él.

—Steve llegará está noche y dice que tiene que hablar conmigo sobre algo muy importante— Tony le dijo sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

—Entonces ve y báñate para que refresques y come algo— Thor le dijo poniendo un mano en su hombro interponiéndose entre la pared y el castaño.

—Ricitos, creo que ya seguiré los consejos de todos— Tony le dijo bajando de la nube que estaba—Le diré a Steve lo que siento.

— ¡Ya era hora! Entonces no irrumpiré más e iré a mi piso, suerte— Thor dejó la comida frente a Tony y antes de que pudiera quejarse se fue.

Thor sin decir nada más y sosteniendo la bolsa entre sus manos y la caja de pizza se dirigió a su piso sin intención de moverse de nuevo del lugar ya que no le estaba gustando mucho dejar a su hermano solo y sin ocupación alguna para que por su brillante mente pasaran ideas conspirativas en contra de todos.

Lo chistoso de todo es que le alegró ver que sus pensamientos estaban errados cuando vio a su hermano calmado mirando a través de la ventana perdiéndose en la hermosura de Nueva York, sabía que le estaba pasando aquello porque esa era la cara que él colocaba cuando Stark recién le había encontrado y acogido.

— ¿Lindo verdad?— Dijo Thor simplemente colocando al lado de su hermano, esperando una respuesta hostil de la parte de él.

—No está mal, ahora que me detengo a verle mejor— Loki bromeó golpeando el hombro de su hermano.

—Estás actuando con demasiada familiaridad— Thor le dijo un poco curioso.

— ¿Esperaba que te diera problemas al llegar?

—Sí

—Yo también pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero creo que ya es demasiado y tengo que intentar ganarte de nuevo Thor, redimirme y borrar las palabras que dije cuando me encerraste en Asgard

—Tienes que replantearte muchas cosas. Ninguna vida es más importante que otra Loki.

Thor dirigió a su hermano a la mesa para poder comer tranquilos. La cara de Loki fue un poema cómico cuando vio como su hermano desenvolvió varias hamburguesas, tomó una con la mano y empezó a comérsela con orgullo y ansiedad sin importar que su cara se estuviera manchando un poco de la grasa y salsas que contenía. En un intento de imitar a su hermano Loki tomó una hamburguesa de la misma forma que él, la llevó a su rostro más específicamente a su boca y le dio el primer bocado, su gesto cambió a uno maravillado cosa de la que se rió Thor, el pelinegro sonrió en respuesta.

Ambos terminaron con todo lo que se había pedido, increíblemente. Se quedaron en la mesa charlando intercambiando anécdotas del tiempo en el que Thor se encontraba ausente.

Al llegar el momento de ir a dormir el rubio encontró el inconveniente de que sólo había una cama por lo que decidió dormir en el sofá.

—No tienes que hacerlo Thor— Dijo Loki apenado desde la cama viendo cómo buscaba cobertores.

—No es molestia Loki— Thor sonrió por la preocupación que su hermano mostró por él.

—Recuerda que soy yo el que está pagando por crímenes, no debo estar tan cómodo. Insisto, toma la cama—Loki no dejó que su hermano discutiera más y con una agilidad increíble tomó las sábanas y se dirigió al sofá.

Thor suspiró y se rindió ante la terquedad de su hermano sabiendo que llevaba algo de razón.

Loki se acomodó en el sofá que le regalaba aquella vista de Nueva York y suspiró vertiginosamente.

 _Empieza el juego._


	4. Plan demoníaco

Thor suspiró resignado al ver que el capi estaba lo más lejos de Tony, o al contrario. No sabía que había pasado pero lo iba a averiguar cuando tuviera un poco de privacidad, pasó su vista por la habitación mientras cada uno se acercaba a saludarlo, sintió un poco de nostalgia cuando todos se sentaron a desayunar y hablar de todo lo que había pasado cuando se ausentaron de la vida de los otros.

No queda de más decir que el rubio casi se comió vivo de un grito a Tony cuando le contaron la parte en donde amenazó a un terrorista por tv nacional y de paso le dio su dirección de residencia, cuando Thor miró fijamente al castaño todos pudieron escuchar el potente trueno que resonó, Steve cruzó los brazos y rodó los ojos dejando el lugar un poco a prisa.

Todos lo miraron esperando una disculpa de esas anticuadas que solía dar pero todos se sorprendieron al no escuchar alguna.

Dejaron al rubio para el final, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, vieron como el ascensor se activó se detuvo en ese piso.

Loki estaba adentro y los primeros en atacarle fueron Natasha y Clint quienes no le dieron tiempo al dios de contar porque estaba en ese lugar, como pudo el dios de la travesura los esquivó usando su agilidad y rapidez.

—Thor, ¿Comida?—Loki dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos dirigiéndose a su hermano.

—En la nevera hermano—Thor le respondió un poco sorprendido e impresionado notando también que ya estaba sonando como el Loki de siempre—, ¿Desde cuando sabes… Lucha a mano limpia Loki?

—En el tiempo que no estuviste tomé otros pasatiempos— Loki respondió simplemente pasando por medio de todos los cuales estaban escépticos salvo Tony—También aprendí algo de alquimia.

Todos miraron a Thor esperando una respuesta que fuera válida y que sustentara aquel acontecimiento.

—Resumiendo. Le quitaron sus poderes, y su sentencia es pasar aquí hasta que se decida si fue reformado y devolverlos— Thor dijo sin moverse su lugar esperando a que todos le gritaran o algo por el estilo.

Le asombró no escuchar a nadie protestando ni enojado con él, Tony suspiró en alivio pensando en que deberían de darle un centavo o un dólar cada vez que cargaba con la razón sobre algo, con cara de picardía se le acercó a Loki quien se había sentado en la barra de la cocina mirando en dirección a la sala la cual se encontraba relativamente cerca.

—Y bien… Así que alquimia— Tony le dijo sentándose frente al pelinegro dándole una mirada coqueta y de picardía.

—Sí, lo básico. Pensaba ampliar mis conocimientos pero pasaron cosas—Loki respondió como si nada metiendo la cuchara en la extraña mezcla que había hecho.

—Compartir es vivir ¿Lo sabías?— Dijo Tony divertido viendo la consternada cara del dios de la travesura.

—En este caso no, creo que tengo mala espina. No tengo mis poderes, soy mortal y no quiero morir porque tú intentes hacer algo extraño con eso— Loki dijo antes de meter una cucharada de su comida a su boca.

Natasha río por lo bajo siendo seguida por Pepper quien sintió algo de alivio al escuchar la respuesta del dios, cuando el silencio se hizo el primero en hablar fue Bruce.

—Creo que si Tony le ha aceptado pues nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo—Dijo Bruce acercándose al rubio—, sabes que debes reportarlo a Fury ¿Verdad?

—Lo haré pronto, no vayan a decirle nada— Thor pidió suplicante—, quiero que se entere por mí.

Y con eso lo demás asintieron para darle a entender al rubio que estaban con él y que apoyaban su idea, además ninguno quería ver la expresión de Fury cuando se dirigiera a ellos por aquella atrocidad. Aún estaban en papeleo debido que se dieron cuenta que había infiltrados de Hydra en S.H.I.E.L.D y alguien del secreto equipo de Coulson dio todos los datos y todas las personas que trabajan para ellos, entonces sabían que no estaba del mejor humor del mundo, sin contar otros casos que aparecían y no podía rechazar.

Loki rodó los ojos exasperado terminando de comer el contenido de su plato pidiendo mentalmente que le llegara algo que hiciera que aquellas personas ganaran un poquito de confianza en él y no se basaran únicamente en la confianza que le tenían a su hermanastro. Y cuando menos lo pensó su padre le dijo mentalmente que estaba en eso, suspiró temblorosamente mirando como Tony le miró divertido por un momento, quizás interpretandolo como resignación a aquello.

Thor miró a Tony con curiosidad, sabía que desde que llegó a la habitación había una tensión extraña entre él y Steve y se confirmó cuando el rubio ojiazul dejó el lugar sin siquiera disculparse o despedirse.

Al dispersarse todos y Loki estar en el balcón en donde había formado semejante alboroto la última vez que estuvo en la tierra e intentó dominarla, Thor se acercó a Tony para hablarle.

— ¿Qué pasó con Steve?— Thor le preguntó directo mirándolo de manera recriminadora.

—Él me dijo la verdadera razón detrás de la muerte de mis padres— Tony dijo cabizbajo—, mis padres fueron asesinados por hydra aquel día en donde me dijeron que se iban de viaje de negocios en verdad iban a entregar algo a S.H.I.E.L.D y era un paquete que deseaban así que… ese fue el desenlace

—El accidente de coche fue provocado— Thor puso una mano sobre la de Tony sintiendo como sus ojos se colocaban acuosos al igual que los de su amigo—. Lo siento mucho amigo mío.

—Y para empeorarlo es que los asesinó el mejor amigo de Steve, estaba bajo control de hydra, para guardar aquel horrible secreto los mató debido a que vieron su cara y estaba en su protocolo de control mental— La voz de Tony cada vez se quebraba más—Me trajó una grabación en donde aparece todo, pero obviamente no soy capaz de ver eso.

Thor sin saber que decir, se acercó a su amigo y le dio un cálido abrazo para transmitirle su apoyo como en aquellos días que era Don Blake, tomó al castaño y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, eso obviamente no lo hacían frente a nadie más para no levantar más rumores de los que ya habían o que no pensaran cosas erradas, Tony rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico con cualquier persona salvo de Thor, Pepper, Rhodey o de Steve debido a la confianza y los sentimientos que habían de por medio.

Loki estaba mirando desde afuera sin que los otros dos se percataran.

 _Espero que lo que estés planeando sea bueno padre_ Loki pensó con un poco de rabia esperando poder terminar con aquello en el menor tiempo posible para no estar más en la tierra.

 _Siempre voy un paso delante tuyo hijo mío, pronto lo verás. Hazme sentir orgullo_ y con eso el pelinegro rodó los ojos reprimiendo sus pensamientos para que su padre no le escuchara, volteó de nuevo a ver la inmensa ciudad de nueva york intentando calmarse, sabía que Heimdall no podía ver a las personas detrás de una conspiración debidamente gigante debido que tenían más poder del que alguna vez alguien hubiese tenido en su dominio.

Y eso le daba un poco de alivio.

Sin más pasó el día mirando a los banales mortales corriendo de un lado al otro, escuchando pasos detrás de él casualmente, algunas veces sentía el aroma de Thor, algunas otras podía escuchar el tono jocoso (y para él insoportable) de Tony, el único que hasta el momento no le había hecho una cara de pocos amigos debido a sus acciones anteriores, aunque obviamente le dijo el por qué.

—Solo quiero ayudar a Thor y si te tengo que aguantar, pues es un pequeño precio que tendré que pagar y si tú llegas a traicionar la confianza que seguramente Thor puso para traerte aquí ya te diste cuenta que no solo te la verás conmigo— Tony se puso frente al pelinegro en un intento de intimidarlo.

—Eres bueno manteniendo las apariencias Stark y tus amenazas siempre tienen algo de simpáticas— Dijo Loki con tono apagado y neutral

—Algo que he practicado toda la vida— Tony cruzó los brazos dando un paso al frente

—Del único que me importa ganar la confianza en este momento es de Thor, tú eres insignificante para mí Stark—Loki le recriminó desafiante dando un paso al frente.

El castaño estuvo a punto de conectar su puño con la cara de Loki pero la llegada de Fury al edificio lo interrumpió para suerte de los dos antes de que pasara a mayores, todos se reunieron en la sala de juntas que estaba un piso más abajo del piso de Thor, Loki se quedó en la sala de la estancia con la orden de que bajara cuando J.A.R.V.I.S le llamara y le dijera.

Fury miró al equipo impasible, colocando el proyector holográfico en medio de la mesa de juntas, dejó que la primera imagen se mostrara haciendo que en los presentes tuvieran diferentes expresiones en su rostro, el que se veía un poquito más impactado era el capitán pero intento que eso no lo desconcentrara de la reunión.

La imagen que se mostraba en aquel holograma era una chica de no más de 20 años, su cuerpo yacía sin vida tirado y desnudo en algún lugar donde disponían los desechos del sector donde fue encontrada, tenía ambas muñecas marcadas por lo que eran cortes verticales, tenía un color más pálido y apagado del normal a cuanto a tez caucásica se refería, era una pelinegra demasiado hermosa, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y una mordida irregular yacía en su cuello, tenía una exuberantes ojeras que parecían casi que irreales y lo más impactante de la imagen es que la chica estaba marcada con una especie de símbolo que Thor medianamente reconoció pero no quiso decir nada hasta tener la información completa.

—Estos cuerpos fueron encontrados en Europa, inglaterra por mi equipo especial, primero se pensó como un sencillo caso de ultraje sexual pero al ir más a fondo y ver que habían casos similares en otros lugares con diferentes personas decidimos abrir un caso pero los resultados han sido… inconclusos—Explicó Fury pasando la imagen a una hermosa chica una tez casi tan blanca como la leche, su color de cabello era negro con visos púrpuras, largo y completamente ondulado.

— ¿Inconclusos de qué manera?— Preguntó Natasha mirando la imagen de la chica con atención.

—Aparece ADN de esta chica pero ella no puede ser responsable— Dijo Fury impasible poniéndose detrás del puesto de Thor.

—Porque está muerta ¿Verdad?— Thor casi afirmó apoyándose en la mesa y mirando la imagen de la chica fijamente.

—Estás en lo correcto Thor, todo lo demás que deben saber está en el archivo— Fury se acercó al proyector y se lo lanzó a Stark el cual de una manera muy cómica lo atrapó—, estaremos pendientes de sus avances vengadores… Y Thor, espero que su hermano no venga con razones hostiles esta vez.

Thor miró a todos con una ceja levantada a lo que la mayoría rehuyó salvo Tony quien rió porque le pareció obvio que Nick Fury supiera que su lindo hermanito estaba de paso en la tierra.

—Siento haberlo traído de esa manera, prometo que no causará inconveniente alguno—Thor se apuró a decir mientras veía como sus compañeros salían dejándolo sin apoyo alguno.

—Eso espero confío en ti,Thor— Y con eso Fury se retiró de la sala dejando a Thor atrás.

Después de pasar por un tan incómodo Thor momento se dirigió donde el equipo se iba a reunir para seguir hablando los detalles de aquel caso que su director les había dejado, tomó su puesto de siempre en el sofá más cómodo al lado de Tony quien sin quererlo tomó la mano de fortachón y le apretó mientras veía como Steve le miraba con un poco de resignación.

Loki estaba sentado más lejos mirando asombrado la imagen que se estaba mostrando en el holograma.

—Siento que ese símbolo lo conozco, pero lo tengo borroso— Thor dijo mirando la imagen pensativo sin soltar la mano de Tony.

—Esas marcas son parecidas a las que se deja en las víctimas luego de un sacrificio de Sangre—Loki dijo mirando a su hermano, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza cuando todos le voltearon a mirar—. Esa marca que tiene en el cuello lo leí en alguna parte cuando estaba aprendiendo algo de otras religiones.

— ¿Qué significa?— Preguntó Tony sencillamente con un poco de curiosidad.

—Es el símbolo de Baphomet—Loki dijo con simpleza acercándose a ellos— Es reconocido por ser uno de los símbolos más usados a la hora de llamar demonios.

La piel de Natasha se puso de gallina y no pudo evitar un jadeo.

— ¿Quién hizo aquello?— Preguntó Loki serio y pensativo.

Tony como pudo pasó la imagen y el gesto de Loki cambió a uno más duro para no decir nada, el castaño lo miró impasible y le recriminó la falta de colaboración.

—Esa chica, ya no es humana la convirtieron— Dijo Loki despacio mirando los rasgos de ella.

— ¿En qué?— Preguntó Thor inmediatamente apretando un poco la mano de Tony

A Loki se le endureció el gesto por aquello— En un demonio.

— ¿Cómo puedes inferir eso solo mirando una imagen? — Preguntó Clint pasando la imagen y viendo la foto de otra de las víctimas que eran casi del mismo modus operandi.

—Su aspecto. Es algo obvio— Loki rodó los ojos— Y ella es de las especiales porque no está poseída, la convirtieron matandola y llevando a cabo un ritual extremista y extraño.

—Me impresionas cuernitos— Tony dijo levantándose de su lugar un poquito repuesto—. Creo que nos vas a tener que acompañar a Inglaterra.

—Sobre mi putrefacto cadáver, Stark—Dijo Loki rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Stark sonrió cínicamente—Es eso o quedarte en S.H.I.E.L.D encerrado hasta que volvamos.

Loki estaba sentado en unos de los Jets privados de Tony maldiciendo su suerte pero al menos algo aliviado de que el plan estuviera saliendo bien.


	5. Aura deliciosa

Cuando llegaron a Londres-Inglaterra Tony les llevó a uno de sus muchos aposentos, hubo un tiempo en donde él únicamente compraba bienes raíces que fueran seductoras para la hora de montar sus grandes y estruendosas fiestas, en ese caso lo tomó como la base para poder averiguar sobre el nuevo caso que tenían en manos. Descansaron un poco debido a que el viaje además de un poco largo sus horarios se iban a trastornar debido al diferente correr de las horas, exactamente estaban seis horas adelantados de su hora acostumbrada, enviaban a Bruce porque al menos se había quedado en su huso horario de siempre para no dejar a Nueva York desprotegida.

Loki siempre estuvo reacio a decir algo más durante el vuelo, no se dirigió ni siquiera a su hermano debido a que los celos lo estaban consumiendo vivo, primero porque lo vio demasiado cerca a Tony, quien no paraba de darle miradas un tanto desafiantes y satisfechas cuando hacía muecas que no podía reprimir.

Quizás Tony odiaba a Loki solo un poco pero se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para Thor desde que llegó a la tierra por primera vez con intenciones hostiles, cuando vio como ricitos reaccionó cuando lo vio cruzar el portal, muchas conclusiones pasaron por su mente, no quiso preguntar para no causar incomodidades pero ya su curiosidad le había llevado a cierto grado que ya le rebosaba haciendo difícil no hacerse preguntas que no debía.

Thor se quedó junto a Tony en la sala viendo cómo ajustaba a J.A.R.V.I.S. para que pudiera acceder a todas las cámaras de la ciudad, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de diversión y orgullo debido a la gran forma de pensar de su amigo. Desde que le conoció siempre le tenía una sorpresa guardada y por más que el otro le dijera que le conocía completamente, el semidiós sabía que eso no era cierto porque siempre le encontraba algo nuevo y eso le daba más profundidad de lo que él quería mostrar. Sin decir una palabra se sentó justo detrás del genio esperando a que terminara con aquello.

Tony miró un poco impasible donde estaba sentado el fortachón, así que rodando los ojos en un gesto de completa resignación se sentó al lado de éste no sin antes dejar el resto de comandos automáticos para que su IA los escribiera, programara y ejecutase y le diera una especie de alarma cuando estuviera lista.

—Creo que debería darte las gracias por hacer que Loki estuviera aquí— Thor pasó su mano por el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo necesitamos, aunque me duela decirlo y aceptarlo— Tony dijo neutral dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá dejando que descansara por un momento en los brazos de su amigo rubio.

—Loki nunca fue alguien difícil, no sé qué fue lo que lo trastornó de esta manera pero lo averiguaré—Thor dijo pensativo imitando el gesto del castaño que estaba a su lado.

—O quizás solo estaba esperando un buen momento para atacar y aprovechó para volverse más fuerte cuando tú no estabas— Tony dijo dubitativo volteando a Thor— El combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tú decías que no sabía, leer y adquirir más conocimientos… No sé tú, pero yo andaría con cuidado cuando se trate de tu hermanito.

—Son solo coincidencias, a Loki siempre le ha gustado ilustrarse y aprender, es obvio que todos los conocimientos que haya adquirido mientras no estuve fueron en grandes cantidades— Thor defendió al pelinegro mientras miraba de igual manera a Stark— Sin contar que debido a su magia debe estar aprendiendo constantemente…

—...Y tiene que estar actualizado— Stark completó con obviedad— Pero de igual manera algo no huele bien, de todas formas estoy para ti

—Gracias Tony— Y con eso Thor se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la habitación que se le había asignado a Loki.

Thor se levantó del lugar debido a que vio al capitán dirigirse donde se encontraban ellos, no quería estorbar así que lo único que hizo fue retirarse del lugar y aprovechar para poder ir a ver a su hermano, las palabras de Tony le resonaron en la mente no quería dudar, pero su historial reciente hacía que fuera así, tampoco quería que unas pocas acciones poco razonables de su parte borraran todo lo bueno que había hecho por él, por Asgard, su familia, amigos etc.

Tony suspiró temblorosamente cuando vio que Steve se acercó y sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso, ni decirle que debían hablar, sin más Rogers tomó la mano de Tony y lo miró directo a los ojos una de las muchas cosas que deseaba desde hace años sin tener que reprimir los sentimientos que se reflejaban cada vez su mirada se dirigía a él, tomar sus manos con todo el infinito afecto que le tenía y poder perderse en aquellos irises con matices cafés que adulaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Siento evitarte, sé que no es culpa de él— Tony dijo despacio sin apartar la vista de los ojos del capi—Sé que no es tú culpa, es solo que es mucho con que lidiar ahora y yo no debí decirte lo que siento en ese momento.

— ¿Sabes todo lo que esperé para poder escucharte decir esas palabras?— Steve dijo acariciando la mano del genio con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Y antes de que pudiera salir alguna palabra de los labios de Tony, Steve les cubrió delicadamente con los suyos en un breve beso que hizo que ambos se estremecieran, sin dejar que su cuerpo se perdiera mucho en esa sensación tan divina, Rogers se separó de Tony para verlo a los ojos y tratar de ver algo de incomodidad en ellas pero no la encontró lo que le calmó de sobremanera.

—No pensé que estuvieras esperando— Tony dijo despacio, incrédulo apenas encontrando las palabras, su mente estaba un poco frágil en ese instante.

—O a tener el valor de poder decirte lo mucho que me gustas pero...—Steve tragó antes de aceptar y decir en voz alta— Cada vez que te veía con Thor me daban un poco de celos y por eso no quería interponerme.

— ¿Interponerte?—Preguntó Tony simplemente despacio tomando un poco de aliento debido a que estaba aguantando las ganas de besarlo de nuevo en aquel instante e intentando no sonar divertido por lo que había escuchado.

—Sí, tú y Thor se ven demasiado cercanos, algunas veces se coquetean… Les sale tan natural como si fueran una pareja—Explicó Steve alejándose un poco de Tony, apenado.

—Lo mismo que tú y Natasha— Tony no pudo evitar hablar sarcástico y un poco molesto—Thor empezó a vivir conmigo antes de conocer al equipo, me ha visto en mis peores momentos y siento como si fuera parte de mi familia.

—Entiendo lo que sientes— Steve dijo simplemente teniendo un pensamiento vertiginoso enfocado en Bucky.

—Así que ya deja los jodidos celos—Tony dijo divertido dándole un beso esquimal al rubio—Y de mirar a Thor como si quisieras matarlo…

—Yo no hago eso...—Steve susurró antes de robarle un pequeño beso en los labios a Tony.

—Viéndolo en retrospectiva, si lo haces capitán— Dijo Tony con tono divertido.

Los dos se concentraron en robarle besos al otro mientras los minutos pasaban Steve sintió una necesidad mucho más grande, su libido por un momento se descontroló dejándolo a la deriva y deseando al castaño que estaba entre sus brazos.

Tony le dijo ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S que cuando estuviera listo le diera el aviso a Thor, que no le molestara para nada, si su fortachón amigo preguntara el porqué le respondiera sin censura alguna que iba a estar quitando las ganas de un hermoso supersoldado del que estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo. Steve se sonrojó y rió por lo bajo mientras veía como Tony dejaba su auricular sobre la mesa de centro, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para poder guiarlo hasta su habitación, ya habían esperado demasiado.

Loki se encontraba sobre la cama (en posición del loto) de la habitación que Tony le había asignado cuando llegaron al lugar para poder llevar a cabo su misión.

 _Te apuraste en decir que la chica estaba poseída_ en los pensamientos de Loki resonó aquella voz que en esos momentos odiaba con todo su ser pero debía escuchar para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

 _De igual forma lo encubrí bien, estoy aquí con ellos ¿no?_ Loki discutió sin importarle las represalias que eso pudiera conllevar, esperó a que llegara un regaño que se quedó completamente guardado o reservado para después debido a que Thor pasó por la puerta y le distrajo de su "meditación".

El rubio se sentó al lado de su hermano y le miró con preocupación y curiosidad.

Loki le preguntó con un poco de mala gana que era lo que deseaba en su presencia. La respuesta que recibió se distinguía por la manera calma en que le había hablado.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Thor sentándose al lado del incómodo pelinegro.

—Estoy aquí casi en contra de mi voluntad, ¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre?— Loki dijo con obviedad cruzando los brazos sin cambiar la posición que tenía antes de que su hermano rubio llegara.

—Dijiste casi… Eso es un avance—Thor notó un poco divertido por aquello—. Esto es bueno para ti hermano, así verían que puedes hacer más bien que mal…

— ¿Sabes que aún sigo en la tierra por ti? Por la confianza que todos tienen en _ti_ —Loki remarcó sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por eso.

—Entonces haz que esa confianza se traslade a ti— Thor dijo poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla del otro con cuidado de no tocar un lugar un poco más sensible.

— ¿Tú confías en mí?— Preguntó Loki sin rodeos poniendo una mano sobre la de Thor mirándolo de una manera que por un momento al rubio se le antojó exquisita.

—Confío en que no harás nada estúpido mientras estemos aquí—Thor le dijo neutral—Quiero al viejo Loki devuelta…

— ¿El que era una sombra tuya? — Preguntó Loki con sarcasmo perdiendo un poco la paciencia que había recuperado en esos minutos—.Te extrañé cuando te fuiste, créeme pero descansé al mismo tiempo. Padre y madre habían dejado de compararme contigo debido al error que cometiste y aproveché para volverme mejor…

—Y aprender más… —Thor completó sintiendo que había hecho un gran descubrimiento— Volverte un guerrero, por eso la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tenía que superarte de alguna manera— Loki le dijo apenado y frustrado.

—No debes. Tú naturaleza siempre gritó magia no tiene punto de comparación

—Sí lo tiene querido _hermano,_ aunque tu hayas elegido ser guerrero hay un poco de magia en ti por parte de padre ¿De donde piensas que puedes invocar truenos y controlarlos a voluntad? Y no solo eso. Madre posee magia en algún momento emergerá en ti ¿Cómo podré superar eso?

—Ese poder lo da mi arma

—Mjolnir es solo un catalizador, tú eres el dios del trueno por algo

Thor quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué responder a eso, miró a su hermano a los ojos con la sorpresa que albergaba los suyos estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo estaba tan seguro de algo como eso, pero la calidez de las manos de ambos juntas lo detuvo, no quiso discutir más simplemente disfrutó de la cercanía y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Loki se sonrojó y por un momento se sintió patético.

—Eres importante para mí y no tienes que probar nada— Thor dijo despacio tomando la mano del pelinegro y dándole un pequeño besito.

—No soy digno de esa preocupación aún —Loki dijo sintiendo electricidad por todo el cuerpo, sabía que era el rubio el cual no podía controlar sus poderes.

Y Thor le abrazo de sorpresa, Loki no correspondió pero disfrutó mucho aquel mimo no se alejó dando un silencioso permiso para que disfrutaran aquella cercanía, desde hacía muchísimos años no tenían un acto como ese para el otro.

Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos que les parecieron segundos, un silencio divino se formó.

—Señor Thor— La voz mecánica de J.A.R.V.I.S llenó la habitación terminando ese cómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así?— Thor dijo saliendo de su embelesamiento un poco incómodo por la manera en la que fue llamado por la IA.

—El señor Stark me ha dicho que le diera aviso cuando estuvieran listos los parámetros que programó— La IA dijo ignorando la pregunta anterior del rubio, se escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Loki.

— ¿Dónde está Tony?— Preguntó Thor como si nada levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a la sala sintiendo los pasos de Loki detrás de él.

—Lo citaré textualmente—J.A.R.V.I.S dijo cuando Thor tomó el auricular para poder que la charla se volviera un poco más privada—: " _Voy a estar quitándome las ganas de éste hermoso supersoldado del que estoy enamorado desde hace tiempo, dile que no moleste a no ser que sea jodidamente necesario."_

— ¡Por fin!— Thor dijo con un poco de diversión mirando hacia todos los hologramas que J.A.R.V.I.S desplegó cuando pasó una mano por encima de su unidad portátil.

—Al activar el reconocimiento facial pude notar que la chica buscada en cuestión, se encontraba en ese instante en uno de los Starbucks, siendo más específico en el que se encuentra en la estación victoria, también en las grabaciones anteriores pude visualizar que normalmente visita las sedes de esta cafetería e interactúa con las personas—La IA informó dejando correr el video para que él y Loki pudieran verlo.

Thor notó que la chica había cambiado su estilo de cabello y lo había pasado del negro con visos morados a platinado, sus rasgos a pesar de la calidad de la imagen le hacían ver que se habían suavizado un poco, era una chica despampanante y completamente hermosa, sabía que era el poder que albergaba que la hacía tan atrayente.

—Establece una lista de todas las cafeterías que hay en Londres con ese nombre y ordenarlos por frecuencia de visita—Thor dijo dejando el auricular en la mesa de centro después de escuchar una respuesta elegante y afirmativa de la IA.

Volteó a mirar a ver al pelinegro quien no se reprimió para decirle lo sorprendido que se encontraba por lo estratega que se había vuelto. Admitía que estar cerca a Tony le había enseñado muchas cosas y ver a Natasha, Clint y Steve resolver varios casos junto a ellos le dio algunas bases para poder él tener un poco de idea por donde comenzar cuando se trataba de un caso complejo, lo bueno es que había visto cómo resolvían tantos casos que le llegó tocar presenciar uno similar, solo que no tenía magia ni seres del más allá. Sonrió tiernamente con toques de halago tinturado en sus ojos.

Se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado cuando se sentó al lado de Tony hace muchos minutos atrás para esperar los resultados que le había pedido a la confiable IA de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Thor, nunca podré estar a tu altura pero lucharé para poder complacerlos a todos— Loki le dijo seriamente mientras miraba como el video de _cargando_ de J.A.R.V.I.S se reproducía de una manera cíclica e interesante para él.

—Primero complacete a ti mismo y no quiero que estes a mi altura—Thor miró como Loki le miró un poco decepcionado— Quiero que estés a tu altura ahí nadie puede alcanzarte.

El resplandor de los ojos de Loki volvió— Lo haré porque quiero hacerlo, no porque me lo hayas dicho.

Thor dio gracias por el sol mañanero que encontraba en ese instante y se colaba por la ventana poder apreciar mejor las matices del color de los ojos de su hermano. Rió divertido por las palabras de sus palabras y después se levantó a la cocina por algo de comida. Mientras se encontraba buscando en la cocina algo para poder preparar o que en su defecto ya lo estuviera para poder también ofrecerle al pelinegro J.A.R.V.I.S desplegó la lista que le había pedido.

El conteo de la IA de los locales de Starbucks en Londres fueron de 40 en total, pero suprimió aquella información y dejó los más visitados por la chica misteriosa, la variable que Thor notó en ese momento es que eran los más céntricos y concurridos, precisamente para poder elegir mejor a su próxima víctima.

—8 locales en total, el primero más frecuentado por ella es en...—Thor dijo leyendo con cuidado la dirección del sitio pero su hermano se le adelantó.

—Starbucks Villiers street, queda cerca del museo nacional— Loki dijo leyendo lo que aparecía en frente de ellos— Y lo chistoso de esto que también le queda otra cafetería demasiado cerca deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo ¿No crees?

— Deberíamos decirle al equipo—Dijo Thor pensativo mirando de nuevo la foto reciente de la chica que habían encontrado.

—Llamaríamos mucho la atención— Loki dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera una obviedad.

—Nosotros también llamamos mucho la atención—Thor dijo de la misma manera mirando a su hermano.

Loki colocó aquel gesto que a Thor le daba miedo, eso significaba que tenía alguna idea descabellada en la cual iba a sufrir ya fuera de manera física o emocional, sin más se dejó guiar por su hermano a la habitación listo para lo que le pusiera enfrente.

Lo que Thor no se imaginó fue que el pelinegro le puso unas tijeras enfrente en modo interrogatorio, después de unos momentos no tuvo fuerza de dejar que le acercara aquel jodido instrumento de tortura (según su punto de vista) por lo que llamó a Romanoff quien de una manera jocosa apareció con la camisa de Clint puesta y viendo a los dos dioses peleando por el hecho de que el rubio no quería que su cabello fuese cortado por aquella situación.

La viuda negra girando los ojos exasperada recordando que le fue de utilidad cuando se infiltró en el comité de seguridad tomó de entre sus cosas una máscara la cual hacía que encima de su cara se viera una muy distinta, ya fuera la de una persona en específico o podía configurarla para verse como una persona completamente desconocida.

Se la tiró a Loki diciéndole que la había conseguido en S.H.I.E.L.D y que no se le ocurriera abusar de ella, miró a Thor y acercándose lentamente le dijo demasiado despacio aquellas palabra que hicieron que su pecho se hinchara un poco por la emoción: _Confío en ti, ten cuidado de cualquier manera si algo llega a pasar te cubriré las espaldas. Estamos a una llamada de distancia._

Thor sonrió tranquilo y le asintió Natasha quien con una sonrisa juguetona dejó el lugar tomando dirección a la habitación que ese entonces estaba compartiendo con Clint.

Loki puso la máscara sobre la cara de su hermano e intuyendo su uso le hizo parecer a una persona completamente nueva, tomó su cabello rubio y le hizo una coleta mientras el tomaba su ya largo cabello el cual le llegaba casi a los hombros y lo trenzó de tal manera que quedara un lado.

Satisfecho cambió su vestimenta por algo casual, eligió de entre toda la ropa que Stark le había mandado a comprar antes de ese viajecito.

Vio unos jeans negro, una camisa ceñida del tono verde que le encantaba y se puso unas botas tácticas de las que le habían gustado desde el momento en que las vio, se miró al espejo con un poco de nostalgia extrañando las ropas Asgardianas y que había tenido que dejar atrás por orden de todo el equipo, no le veía objetivo a aquello pero de igual manera obedeció rechistando, pero al fin al cabo haciendo caso.

Volvió donde su hermano y se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando lo vio con aquellos Jeans casi tan oscuros como los suyos, una camisa gris ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero negro, Thor se miró al espejo sintiéndose extraño por no ver su cara, halagado por el sonrojo de Loki y un poco melancólico debido a que era muy parecido al estilo que tenía cuando salía como Don Blake con Tony ya fuera simplemente para recorrer la ciudad cuando no se trataba de trabajo, tomar algo, comer algo, salir con Rhodey y Pepper… Varios recuerdos cruzaron por su mente como un rayo y sonrió como un tonto a su reflejo.

Loki no le dijo nada solo se quedó mirando y admirando cómo su hermano encajaba tan bien en ese estilo midgardiano y como le hacía resaltar las partes adecuadas haciéndolos ver más voluminosos, en especial ese hermoso trasero de muerte que… Secretamente lo hacía suspirar cuando se podía dar el gusto de mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes que lo vamos a hacer es cuestión de azar?—Dijo Loki haciendo que Thor saliera de su ensoñación.

—Sí, pero algo debemos probar hermano, no podemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas mientras tenemos un dato que nos sirve— Thor dijo volteando a su hermano con cara seria.

— ¿Y Stark?— Preguntó Loki curioso, esperaba que el rubio le dijera lo que iban a hacer y que sin más fuera con ellos.

—Está ocupado con un proyecto que tenía atrasado desde hace tiempo—Thor respondió simplemente—. Deberíamos de ir por un auto, no llegaremos a pie desde donde estamos.

— ¿Sabes conducir?—Loki arqueó una de sus cejas divertido.

—Quise aprender para no depender de los horarios de los conductores de Tony cuando quisiéramos salir o ir al trabajo—Thor respondió simplemente dirigiéndose al sótano en donde sabía que el castaño tenía uno o dos autos costosos no tan llamativos.

— Vaya…—Loki dijo un poco impactado siguiendo a su hermano— creo que eres el niño mimado de Stark tanto como lo eres de nuestros padres.

Y Thor dejó que una risa saliera de mientras se aventuraban a escoger en cuál de los autos iban a salir.

Tony suspiró fuertemente mientras sentía como Steve salía de su interior por segunda vez seguida, le pareció una completa proeza debido al aguante que tenía el otro ya que no pensó que fuera a durar tanto la primera vez pero lo sorprendió gratamente, sabía que no debía subestimar a sus amigos en ningún aspecto de sus vidas pero el hombre que aún estaba encima de él mirándolo con admiración, deseo y cariño le había complacido gratamente, había hecho que la realidad le ganara a su imaginación y cada una de sus ilusiones de tenerlo de esa manera. Pasó su mano por su propio cuello suspirando de nuevo al tocar uno de los lugares en donde Steve quiso clavar sus dientes y hacerle un _pequeño_ chupado que de seguro el maquillaje no le iba ayudar a disimular ni un poquito.

—Steve...—Susurró cuando sintió al supersoldado puso una de sus manos en el pecho y hacía un lento camino a aquella parte de su anatomía que tuvo todas esas atenciones por parte del otro—Debemos salir de la cama o no vamos a cumplir.

—Tony, solo un poco más— Steve le dijo mientras miraba profundamente los ojos cafés de su querido.

— ¿Qué pasó con aquel lindo supersoldado que siempre nos daba discursos sobre la responsabilidad y ayudar a los demás?— Dijo Tony divertido y cariñoso mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su superhombre.

—En este instante no se encuentra disponible debido a que se está quitando las ganas de aquel genio, millonario, playboy, filantropo, superhéroe del que se enamoró desde hace tiempo— Y con eso Steve le besó una vez más, lentamente moviendo sus caderas juntas al son de sus labios.

—Creo que debería reaccionar porque...—Tony no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido— Lo necesito, tenemos que completar la misión lo más rápido posible para poder seguir con esto y que no me de un cargo de consciencia.

—Después de otro orgasmo—Dijo Steve sin más divertido viendo el sonrojo en Tony e ignorando el suyo.

Thor y Loki se sentaron en una mesa para poder compartir el café que habían comprando, estaban observando a las personas y los autos pasar, era un ambiente demasiado diferente al que habían estado desde que Loki había pisado la tierra porque siempre permaneció en lo más alto de la torre de los vengadores (como le había dicho Tony que se llamaba y como todos se podían dar cuenta debido al logo que habían diseñado para hacer oficial el equipo), aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiera del todo lo gustaba la idea de salir de la torre y que no lo tendrían confinado en ningún lugar.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estes conmigo— Thor puso una mano sobre la de Loki.

—Gracias por confiar en mí Thor—Loki le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras correspondía el gesto del otro no alejándose.

—No hay de qué hermano, siempre confiaré en ti— Thor le dijo sonriéndole de la misma manera al pelinegro.

 _Que ternura_ Loki escuchó en su mente aquella odiosa voz, no sabía en qué momento iba a tener la suerte y bendición de liberarse ella, arruinando la atmósfera que había creado con Thor quitó la mano abruptamente y queriendo disimular un poco su ataque de pánico tomó un poco de su café antes de pedirle al rubio que si podría y no le era problema rellenar su vaso, sintió alivio cuando Thor se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a la barra para cumplir su deseo.

Cuando Loki estuvo a punto de responder a su padre, una chica se acercó y se sentó en el puesto ocupado anteriormente por Thor.

—Hola, dejame presentarme soy Aurora— La chica batió su cabello platinado entendiendo su mano a Loki.

—Mucho gusto soy… Olaf— Loki se se sorprendió de que la chica no le reconociera por sus anteriores acciones, extendió su mano para poder recibir la de la chica.

—Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar sentirme atraída por ti— La chica de cabello platinado mordió su labio seductoramente esperando a que eso le ayudara a que Loki sintiera un poco de deseo— Seré directa, el chico que estaba contigo es tu novio ¿Verdad?

—No, es mi primo— Dijo Loki ágilmente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta.

—Así que… Estás libre, eres soltero y estás a la orden— afirmó la chica sacando papel y lápiz.

—Sí, se puede decir— Dijo Loki simplemente detallando a la chica de nuevo sabiendo perfectamente quién era y que le había dado un nombre falso.

—Si quieres, puedes pasarte por esta dirección. Ahí vivo con una amiga que es super fantástica pero está visitando a su familia por lo que tendremos todo el lugar para nosotros— Aurora le guiñó el ojo a Loki mientras ponía el trozo de papel en mitad de la mesa—Déjame decirte que tienes unas energías atrayentes.

— ¿Nos vemos esta noche?— Preguntó Loki tomando el papel y leyendo cada uno de los datos que la chica le había dado.

—Estoy impaciente lindura—Aurora se levantó del asiento y sin decir más se acercó a Loki y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Thor dejó que la chica saliera de su vista y puso el vaso en frente de Loki ya lleno de café para ser consumido de nuevo, con una mirada de pocos amigos y sin necesidad de decirle nada su hermano cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Esa chica es la que estamos buscando y sé que lo sabes Thor— Comenzó Loki guardando el papel en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Lo sé, ¿Qué conseguiste?— Le preguntó Thor neutral tomando de su café.

—Una dirección, un número de celular y un asqueroso beso en la mejilla que no deseaba— Loki enumeró casi orgulloso.

—Cómo si para ti fuera problema en conseguir un poco de esa atención de vez en cuando—Thor dijo rodando los ojos fastidiado por una razón que desconocía.

—Lo único atrayente de esa chica es el poder que está en ella y sé que le atraje porque de alguna manera a pesar de noter mis poderes mágicos mi aura aún está infestada de magia debido a las habilidades Jotun que por más que quieran padre no puede quitarme— Loki le explicó a Thor irritado cruzando los brazos— Además prefiero a los chicos, si no me crees preguntale a Fandral.

El café que Thor tenía en la boca salió disparado cual proyectil, casi ahogándose con el que alcanzó a tragar miró a Loki sorprendido por semejante declaración de seguro esa conexión se dio cuando estuvo ausente en Asgard, Thor rememoró la primera noche en donde pasaron en su piso y pudo notar de la forma es que los ojos de Loki medio brillaban cuando se referia a Fandral y sin contar la forma en que lo nombraba.

Thor maldijo internamente ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de último de esas cosas? tomó el resto de su café y sin esperar a que Loki terminara el suyo le dio la orden de que fuera al auto debido a que ya se iban a volver a la casa para poder compartir con los chicos la información que habían encontrado de aquella chica.

Loki miró a su hermano curioso y precisamente cuando se levantó para seguirle al vehículo vio a la chica en la acera contraria despidiéndose con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dio gracias porque su suerte estaba volviendo y tratando de que Thor no lo notara le dio un guiño a la peli plateada que hizo que se sonrojara notoriamente.

 _¿Ves que no todo lo arruino padre?_ Pensó Loki sonriendo satisfecho esperando a que su padre escuchara el mensaje fuerte y claro montándose en el asiento de copiloto mirando a Thor y mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar la razón de su cambio brusco de humor, quiso disculparse por la forma en la que se retiró antes de que fuera a rellenar su café pero no lo vio necesario cuando vio que su hermano esquivo su mirada y solo se dedicó a prepararse para poder manejar al destino que debían llegar lo más rápido posible antes de que la hora cero de Loki para reunirse con Aurora llegase.


	6. cita

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala principal escuchando la información que Loki y Thor habían recolectado, el pelinegro compartió que iban a encontrarse en la noche en aquella dirección que la chica le había dado, llegaron al simple plan de seguir a Loki de cerca para poder saber e indagar un poco más sobre la situación, Tony le dio un dispositivo casi indetectable para que se lo pusiera cuando estuviera listo y fuera la hora de que partieran.

Después de eso, Loki dejó a los demás atrás para poder para poder alistarse para llevar a cabo lo que había acordado.

Mientras se vestía para sentirse un poquito más cómodo no pudo evitar pensar en Thor, más específicamente en la reacción que había tenido al darse cuenta de los coqueteos de la chica a su persona. Loki sonrió para sí mismo sintiendo un poco de satisfacción por aquello.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando escuchó a su padre de nuevo en su mente.

—No destruyas a los demonios, intenta que te queden debiendo un favor. Necesitaremos aliados— la voz de Laufey sonó firme y autócrata.

— ¿Pero cómo lo haré sin que mi hermano ni nadie se de cuenta de eso? — Loki preguntó rodando los ojos.

Cuando no escuchó que su padre le respondiese más, Loki afirmó que eso haría, espero por un rato para ver si su padre seguía dentro de su cabeza e iba a seguir dándole órdenes estúpidas (a su perspectiva). No sabía porque su padre le había enviado a la tierra en primer lugar para invadir, para él los humanos no tenían nada que envidiar debido a que se estaban destruyendo a sí mismos, pensaban que eran los únicos seres existentes en el universo haciendo que no sólo se vieran a sus ojos como bárbaros sino agregando también que eran egocéntricos y atrasados.

Mientras los pensamientos de Loki se desviaban a temas de su incumbencia (y Thor) los chicos afuera estaban enfrascados en una conversación que hacía que los colores subieran a la cara de Steve.

— Nat… ¡Por favor!— Steve dijo con tono severo/apenado.

—Es solo simple curiosidad Steve—Natasha dijo juguetona acercándose al capi.

—No creo que Steve quiere que sepas que él estuvo arriba— Comenzó Tony en un tono fingido de regaño que estaba bañado en diversión y sarcasmo.

— ¡Tony! —Steve regañó al castaño dirigiendo su mirada severa a él.

— ¿Qué? Si no hubieras dejado marcas quizás no estarías pasando este bochornoso momento— Tony dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros—, que sea una lección para que no lo hagas de nuevo.

—Eso lo veremos, Tony— Steve dijo desafiante cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

Natasha reconoció ese gesto como aquellos que Steve hacía cuando se le atravesaba un reto enfrente y eso hizo que una mirada de picardía apareciera en su rostro, volteó a su vez a mirar a Thor quien tenía un gesto parecido y correspondió de inmediato.

— ¿En qué quedaron ustedes dos? —Thor preguntó curioso terminando de llevarse la atención de los dos hombres.

—Hay cosas que resolver primero— Tony dijo quitando la palabra a Steve de la boca

Thor solo susurró un pequeño " _no puede ser"_ y rodó los ojos sabiendo que el castaño estaba evitando dar el siguiente paso.

—Ya resolvieron la tensión sexual, ¿Qué más tienen por resolver? —Clint preguntó incrédulo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar— Steve ignoró la pregunta que hawkeye hizo—, ¿Thor estás seguro en que se puede confiar en tu hermano?

—Claro que sí Capi, quiere su libertad de vuelta, sus poderes mágicos, su hogar… No creo que lo eche a perder por solo una travesura— Thor explicó con voz seria.

—Igual se estarán tomando precauciones y lo dejo de ultimátum. Si se atreve a intentar hacer daño, personalmente se las verá conmigo— Steve habló con tono severo.

—Tú siempre eres el primero en decir que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad— Tony intercedió acercándose a su amado rubio y dándole la mano para que se calmara un poco.

—Y la está teniendo, bajo ciertos parámetros— Steve sacudió la mano de Tony de la suya.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la respuesta de Rogers, Tony los miró esperando a que entendieran y le dejaran solo con su supersoldado. Sin decir más, Clint se levantó tomando la mano de Natasha y simplemente mirando a Thor los dirigió a la cocina diciendo que ya era hora de buscar que comer y que iba a preparar algo.

Steve miró a Tony con un gesto neutral aunque se notaba que estaba apretando la mandíbula un poco.

— ¿Estás bien?—Tony se acercó con cautela a su rubio y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

— Sí, solo que aún no confío en Loki y le están dejando tomar demasiadas libertades muy pronto— Steve dijo como si nada soltando la mano de Tony y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la sala.

—No te creo— Tony le abrazó por la espalda y acarició su abdomen despacio— Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—En realidad, no creo poder confiar en ti—Steve dijo despacio pasando su mano por encima del castaño — ¿Cuales son las cosas que debemos resolver?

—Steve… Tenemos cosas que solucionar aún antes de dar ese paso

—No, tú eres el que tiene que solucionar ciertas cosas. Te di todo y aún así dudas de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos. No tendremos más este tipo de contacto hasta que aceptes lo que está pasando. Hemos esperado años

—Pero nosotros dos…— Tony balbuceó soltándose de su supersoldado con cara de frustración y miedo.

—Sí, nosotros dos. Pero tienes que aceptar lo que sientes, sé que tienes miedo pero yo no quiero lastimarte, quiero estar contigo— Steve volteó para encarar por fin a Tony.

—Estás exagerando esta situación—Tony le dijo entre jocoso y nervioso.

—No lo siento así, ahora si me disculpas voy a entrenar un poco antes de salir de aquí a completar la misión— Steve dijo frío yendo hacía la habitación que se había destinado como gimnasio.

—Pensé que lo íbamos a pasar los dos...— Tony dijo seductor dando un paso hacía Steve—Ya sabes, continuando lo que dejamos a medias.

—No hay nada que continuar— Steve dijo serio volteando a verle sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

Sin decir más Steve dejó a un herido Tony atrás, no quería admitir mucho que estaba también herido porque eso lo haría un poco más real, se iba a enfocar a darle cierre a ese extraño caso, volver de nuevo a América, Washington y poder reunirse con Sharon para poder hablar de lo que había pasado, quizás le daría un adelanto por llamada pero no tenía muchas ganas de revivir lo que recién había pasado.

Pensó que Tony estaba en la misma página que él, sabía que el castaño normalmente reaccionaba bajo presión, esperaba que lo hiciera pronto, tenía ganas de pasar sus manos por esa hermosa y tersa piel, dar un apretón a su hermosísimo y notable trasero, quería sentirle en todos lo jodidos sentidos pero ya no podía darse el lujo de que quisiera ocultarlo y negar sus sentimientos.

La noche cayó rápido para un ansioso Loki que no dejaba de maquinar cómo podría acercarse a la chica de la manera que su padre le había pedido sin ser descubierto por los demás, en especial sin ser descubierto por Thor, daba gracias que al menos su horrible habitación tuviera un balcón espacioso en donde podía sentarse a meditar cuanto quisiera.

Su mente estaba vuelta un nudo en especial cuando Thor aparecía en la ecuación de sus problemas.

Respiró hondo para poder hacer que toda la tensión se fuera.

Se adentró a su habitación con toda la intención de arreglarse para la misiòn suicida que tenía entre manos. Cada quien en un transporte diferente para pasar inadvertidos, iban con uniformes que los hacían pasar inadvertidos, iban a estar de vigías en diferentes puntos escuchando y viendo todo lo que Loki y Aurora estuvieran diciendo y haciendo.

Cuando vio como la chica recibió a su hermano, Thor no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo, no pudo esconderlo demasiado bien de Tony con quien estaba de compañero en esa noche con toda la intención de que no le tocara emparejar con el capitán enviándolo con los dos espías, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en cuanto su situación.

Loki se sorprendió un tanto cuando Aurora le saltó encima recibiendo un beso apasionado por parte de ella en los labios, controló el impulso de pasar una de sus manos por sus propios labios para limpiarlos del residuo que había pensado era un poco de labial y un tanto de saliva, en cambio, sonrió lo más hipócrita que pudo mientras pensamientos vertiginosos de querer asesinarla por hacer aquello pasaban por su mente, en algún momento se iba a desquitar.

—Lindo lugar— Dijo Loki simple mientras se daba paso y se dirigía a la lujosa y llamativa sala sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía de una manera peculiar.

—Ahora… ¿Quieres conocer el dormitorio?— Aurora se acercó seductora y tomó el brazo de Loki para que quedase más cerca de él.

—Que directa, ni siquiera me has invitado una cena ya muero de hambre— Loki dijo divertido esperando a que eso hiciera retroceder a la chica pero en vez de eso se vio un poco más cerca y sintió esos labios que odió cuando tocaron los suyos.

—Yo soy la cena, Loki— Dijo la chica jocosa mientras le empujaba al sofá.

— ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó el pelinegro dejándose llevar y lanzando maldiciones en su mente.

—Sabía quien eras desde el comienzo, dejame decirte que te admiro pero me parece triste...—Aurora pasó su mano por el interior de la camisa de Loki y sacó el micrófono para pulverizarlo en unos segundos—… Que te hayas pasado al lado de los buenos, te adoro tanto, tu intento de dominación mundial ha sido una de las más grandes y es una gran inspiración para los nuestros.

— ¡Por fin! tenemos unos segundos antes de que los tontos aparezcan así que te recomiendo que me escuches...— Loki dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y sonriendo pícaramente.

—Solo porque eres lindo— Aurora sonrió y abrazó a Loki por el cuello.

Natasha estaba apurada junto a Clint y Steve corriendo directo al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el pelinegro.

— Chicos perdimos el contacto auditivo pero la visual está intacta— Natasha dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Aurora con Steve y Clint siguiéndola.

—Vamos en camino— Tony respondió mientras veía como Thor recuperaba un poco la compostura después de ver como aquella chica le colocaba las manos encima a su hermano.

Los chicos hicieron una entrada un tanto dramática y lo que vieron los sorprendió e incómodo un tanto.

Aurora estaba debajo de Loki semi-desnuda siendo amenazada por él por un cuchillo que estaba finamente puesto en su cuello, Thor estaba pensando aún cómo rayos la chica no le había hecho nada a su hermano con los poderes que albergaba en su ser, quizá era estrategia por parte de ella.

—Se demoraron demasiado— Loki dijo mientras enterraba un poco el filo rodando los ojos exasperado—, ¿Qué esperar de ustedes? son poco efectivos a veces.

—Hijo de perra—Tony rodó los ojos mientras bajaba su mano enguantada con uno de los repulsores del traje.

—Lenguaje Tony— Dijo Steve serio dirigiéndose a Loki e ignorando la mirada confusa del castaño.—Llevemosla para interrogarla, buen trabajo Loki.

Y ahí estaban todos en unas de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D de Europa con un impasible Fury viendo como una de los chicos del equipo elite que tenía patrullando en aquel jodido avión lleno de tecnología Stark. May (cómo se las había presentado el director Fury) se encontraba con gesto duro frente a la chica con un millar de fotos mostrando el rastro de cuerpos que estaban dejando sus compañeros por casi todo el mundo, Aurora se encontraba divertida con todas restricciones que le había puesto para poder hacer que sus poderes no fueran efectivos a la hora de usarlos.

—Al unico que le voy a hablar es la lindo Dios del engaño que sé que está detrás de aquel vidrio— Aurora lanzó un beso a aquella dirección.

Todas las miradas de los vengadores quienes se encontraban observando del otro lado de dirigieron a Loki, Clint le miró divertido mientras Natasha levantó una ceja un poco sorprendida por aquello, Steve miró con un gesto que denotaba su desconfianza y sorpresa, Tony miró con diversión pícara propia de él, Thor había rebasado su nivel de enojo por lo que cruzó los brazos y rodó los ojos, no dijo ni una palabra y desvió la mirada de su hermano.

May se dirigió a ellos con gesto neutral a comentarles que ya era decisión de ellos y que si no estaban convencidos tenía métodos menos ortodoxos para sacarle información.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que Loki haga lo suyo— Dijo Tony mientras veía cómo todas las miradas se dirigían a él por aquel comentario.

—Necesitamos esa información— Natasha se dirigió a todos viendo como Thor se ponía rojo de la ira.

— ¡No!— Thor dijo súbito con aquel tono de mando natural que poseía.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Thor— Steve secundó.

—Espero que no por las mismas razones— Tony dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos

—A mí no me tienen que preguntar si confío en Loki después de lo que hizo pero si es la única forma, ¡A darle!— Clint encogió sus hombros desinteresadamente tratando de ocultar la diversión de situación con Thor y Steve.

Y con sólo dos votos en contra Loki se dirigió donde Aurora pidiendo un poco de privacidad con ella (sabía que no lo iban a hacer debido a que lo observarian por las cámaras y micrófonos del lugar). Por un momento la chica sonrió triunfal y se levantó de su lugar.

—Pésima cita Loki— Dijo Aurora sarcástica mordiéndose los labios.

—Me querías, aquí me tienes _amor_ — Loki dijo desafiante sentándose en el asiento que había frente a la mesa que estaba entre ellos.

— ¿Qué gano si revelo el plan de los míos? —preguntó Aurora decidida sentándose en su lugar.

—Eso no te lo puedo responder— Loki dijo impasible, serio.

— ¿Una verdadera cita contigo? — Aurora dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Loki sonrió de igual manera, sabiendo que de todas maneras tenía que ignorar aquella pregunta, así que levantándose de su lugar con porte intimidante le habló con una diversión sarcástica a la chica.

—Ya quisieras— Loki puso sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó de tal manera que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraran. —No eres digna de mí, merezco más que alguien que toma sus poderes de alguien más.

La chica sonrió altanera y se inclinó un poco para quedar más cerca del pelinegro.

—Al menos aún tengo poderes— Aurora después de decir aquellas palabras se relajó en su asiento.

— ¿Qué planean?— Loki respiró fuertemente aguantando sus ganas de darle a la chica una palmada en la cara.

—Lo que tú y los que estaban contigo no lograron— Aurora sonrió para enfatizar su orgullo— Dominación mundial.

—Y dime de seguro a los humanos que están tomando es para aumentar su poder— Loki confirmó tomando la misma posición que la chica frente suyo.

—Entre más sean mejor— La chica mordió sus labios y saboreó vulgarmente.

—Y estos ritos siempre tienen que tener por así decirlo… Un punto foco. ¿Dónde está?— Loki preguntó recto y sin flaquear.

—Lo de la cita contigo es en serio. Solo les diré si me permiten una cita contigo con al menos un poco de privacidad— Aurora cruzó los brazos divertida.

Loki rodó los ojos irritado y salió del lugar de interrogatorios satisfecho por lo que había conseguido pero encontrando a los vengadores presentes debatiendo junto a Nick y May si debían darle aquel deseo. Cuando notaron la presencia de Loki, le miraron impasibles. Salvo Thor, quien no podía siquiera disimular su cara. De incomodidad y enojo.

—No saldré con ella— Fue lo primero que escupió Loki cuando vio la expresión de Nick.

—Que mal que no estas en posición de decidirlo— Y con eso May se adentró al cuarto de interrogatorios y se sentó frente a la chica.

Loki no pudo evitar poner cara de terror cuando May le dijo a la chica que se iban a llevar a cabo sus demandas al tiempo que deslizaba una pluma y un papel en donde apuntaría las coordenadas de aquel punto que acabaría con todos aquellos seres y sus planes.

May vio el papel y sonrió satisfecha después de decirle a la chica que la llevarían a un cómoda celda en donde la arreglarian para inhibir sus poderes.

El pelinegro les explicó que debían de hacer, a quien debían atacar, cómo iba a reaccionar el líder y que podrían hacer en su alguna situación extraña se presentara.

Thor no dijo ni una palabra y fue terminar con aquello.

El corazón de Loki no pudo evitar acelerarse cuando una de las rudas manos de su hermano se posaron suavemente en su hombro y aquella mirada buscó la suya para completarse.

Cuando todo terminó, las demandas de Aurora fueron cumplidas una a una, siendo así a ella y Loki media hora de aparente privacidad.

—Así que ya uno de los lugares de ritual está destruído. Gracias a ti le pude avisara mis hermanos para poder tomar medidas— Aurora sonrió coqueta y tomó la mano de Loki sobre la mesa para acariciarla seductoramente.

—Me la deben— Loki dijo simplemente tomando la mano de la chica recordando las palabras de todos de ser lo más complaciente posible con ella.

—Mis hermanos además de estar en deuda contigo, te aman— Aurora dijo divertida tomando champán con su mano libre—. Harán todo lo que les pidas.

Y Loki no pudo evitar sonreír como Cheshire, morder sus labios y sentir un gran orgullo junto con un alivio por las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos.

En el otro lado de la pantalla Thor sintió una gran rabia e ignoró la broma de Tony cuando el sonido de un relámpago estremeció a todo el lugar, no le importó que las miradas de cada persona estuvieran sobre él, solo podía pensar en aquel extraño sentimiento de ver a su hermanito coqueteando libremente con otra persona como si nada mientras dentro de él un revoltijo de sensaciones y sentimientos hacían que todo su ser se descompusiera.


	7. Regreso

Loki estaba admirando el gran paisaje de Nueva York en la punta de la torre de los vengadores para él todo se veía tan hermoso y perfecto, sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y solo pudo recordar esos lejanos días atrás en donde se sentaba con Thor a admirar todo Asgard desde la punta del árbol de la vida, uno muy cerca del otro. El amanecer se le hizo algo interesante debido a que su humor había mejorado considerablemente después de lo que pasó en Europa, todo salió a la perfección además de que su querido hermano Thor le estaba dando un poco más de espacio después de verle besar a Aurora y que una sonrisa un tanto sorprendida y tonta apareciera en su cara, la pareja lo tomó como algo para cerrar el trato.

Por un momento tuvo pensamientos vertiginosos de cómo estaría todo en Asgard después de la partida de ambos, extrañaba las amorosas caricias y tratos de su madre, la única persona en todo el universo que le profesaba un amor real, incondicional y uno que no tenía en cuenta su linaje, su especie, sus orígenes, aquel amor que despreció por orgullo y terquedad y qué deseaba con muchas fuerzas poder compensar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y pidiendo a sí mismo no mostrar debilidad.

Suspiró ruidosamente, dio un vistazo al cielo. Casi cae cuando se dio cuenta de un destello bañado en muchos colores que emitía aquel singular sonido que por muchos años amó pasó enfrente suyo.

El bifrost había sido abierto y había transportado a alguien en él.

Bajó rápidamente no llegando antes que Thor, Tony y Natasha al balcón en donde terminó su travesía, su corazón se estrechó cuando vio a sus antiguos amigos malheridos.

Loki se dirigió a Fandral casi que ignorando a todos los demás, olvidando quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Loki tomó a Fandral entre sus brazos con cuidado y posó una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Hela, volvió— Dijo el rubio con la poca fuerza y aire que le quedaba, le dolían las costillas quería moverse lo menos posible.

—No puedo descuidarte por dos minutos ¿Cierto?— Loki medio bromeó sin que la preocupación desapareciera del todo con la intención del quien tenía en brazos no cerrara los ojos.

—No empieces ahora cariño, sabes que soy fuerte y puedo cuidarme solo— Fandral respondió despacio y en voz baja dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara antes de un gesto de dolor.

Thor tratando de ignorar la escena antes de ir hacia Sif le pidió a Tony que se hiciera cargo de Volstagg mientras que Natasha iba directo a Hogun, Tony le exclamó a J.A.R.V.I.S que le dijera a Banner que estuviera listo para trabajar y organizara un poco el laboratorio para estabilizar a los amigos del Dios mientras a su vez la IA se contactaba con la doctora Helen Cho para que emprendiera camino a Nueva York.

Thor estaba en la sala con los vengadores (salvo Bruce) y Loki pensando en el nombre que Fandral había dicho, "Hela" nunca le había escuchado a nadie hablar de aquella, su hermano no se escuchaba tan sorprendido por escuchar aquel nombre así que dirigió su mirada llena de duda al pelinegro que no demoró en responderle.

—Hela es nuestra… —Loki se obligó a corregirse— Es tu media hermana mayor, es la diosa de la muerte y se decía que iba a volver cuando Odin cayera en el sueño. Él la exilió y encerró en Hell.

— ¿Por qué esconderla de nosotros?— Thor preguntó consternado— De mí.

—Madre me contó que estaba hambrienta de poder cuando Odin quiso dejar de ser un ruin conquistador— Loki se mordió los labios— Ella fue la responsable de acabar con las valquirias, madre fue una de las que sobrevivió junto a una aprendiz demasiado joven que renunció a Asgard y su lealtad a la corona.

— ¿Conquistador? —Thor preguntó consternado sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Cómo consideras que consiguió todo el oro que baña la mayoría de Asgard? ¿O regir cada uno de los nueve reinos? — Loki rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos— Madre me hizo prometer no decírtelo, lo siento hermano.

Thor no hizo más que guardar silencio debido al enojo y decepción que albergaba en su ser vio cómo Tony le miraba preocupado, no dudó en corresponder con esas miradas tranquilizantes que solía darle en situaciones como aquellas, se acercó al castaño con mucho cuidado tomó su mano para buscar un poco de confort como en aquellos días en donde él era el simple Donald Blake y donde ayudaba a las personas a menor escala, como un simple médico.

Acarició el costado de Tony con cuidado y se dirigió donde estaban los Asgardianos para poder checar su estado y el trabajo que estaban haciendo Helen y Bruce.

Loki miró a Tony un tanto intranquilo se sentó en el lugar que estaba ocupando su hermano y un poco apesadumbrado pidiendo en silencio por Fandral.

Bruce le explicó a Thor el proceso que estaban llevando a cabo con el lenguaje más técnico que podría usar, trabajaron primero en los menos heridos siendo Sif y Hogun, las horas pasaban sin aviso, con afán de hacer que su día culminara, Sif no se separó de Thor mientras ayudaba a tratar a Volstagg y Fandral, el hombre sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar, desde el beso que se dieron antes de que él partiera de Asgard hasta el sentir que había descubierto antes de ser desterrado, sin contar el hecho de que Asgard corría peligro y sus padres estaban allá atrapados por Hela.

En algún punto cuando Thor vio a sus dos amigos mucho más estables, tomó a Sif y la llevó a su piso para empezar a cuestionar sobre la situación que se estaba presentado en su hogar.

—Heimdall nos trajo aquí a duras penas, no sé qué haya sido de él— Sif se abrazó a sí misma— luchamos hasta que pudimos, no podíamos contactar contigo porque ella tomó el palacio.

— ¿Y mis padres?— preguntó Thor con un toque de preocupación y miedo.

—Tu madre logró escapar con Odin, sabes que ella es intrépida— Dijo Sif con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—Tenemos que ir a Asgard y detenerla— Thor dijo con determinación, tomó la mano de la chica que estaba frente a él— Pensaremos eso en la mañana, ahora tenemos que hablar de nosotros.

Sif se sorprendió un tanto por las últimas palabras del chico rubio frente a ella, sus ojos brillaron de anticipación cuando la mano de Thor encontró la suya.

Sus labios se unieron en un suave y lento beso, que sin querer Loki vio cuando bajó del ascensor aquel momento, no dudó en dar un paso atrás y volver al piso en donde normalmente se reunía todo el equipo.

Tony estaba tomando lentamente una taza de café, metido en su propia mente esperando a que eso le tuviera activo un poco más para poder ir a trabajar en su laboratorio las mejoras que tenía en mente, no tenía muchas ganas de irse todavía a la cama y menos con el pensamiento del rubio molestando en su cabeza.

— ¿Cuernitos? — Tony bromeó llamando la atención del otro.

Loki rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la mitad del piso, aún un poco disgustado por lo que había podido presenciar.

—No puedes dormir, ¿Thor llevó a esa chica a su piso verdad?— Tony insistió sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna.

Tony se sentó frente al pelinegro esperando una respuesta o que dijera algo para poder entablar conversación. Loki dejando un poquito de orgullo de lado asintió y dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro que por no ser por el silencio del piso ninguno de los dos escucharía. Sin querer preguntarle más del tema el castaño se levantó de su lugar sin decirle nada a Loki y le tocó un hombro con cuidado y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, cosa que hizo el pelinegro sin rechistar.

Loki miró a Fandral de pie mirando a un inconsciente Volstagg, Tony le indicó que siguiera y lo hizo sin pensarlo luego escuchó que la puerta se cerró detrás de él y que la mirada de aquel se encontraba con la suya. Le hizo sentir como si estuviera en Asgard de nuevo y que era aquel que con solo verlo algo en su ser se prendía.

— Me alegra que ya estés bien Fandral— Loki habló con una calma que por dentro no estaba sintiendo.

—Loki, lamento mucho haberte hecho a un lado. Yo te quiero mucho, no fue justo lo que me hiciste— Fandral habló de inmediato no dejando que Loki se llevara la primera palabra de la importante conversación que debían tener hace tiempo.

—Sé que mi traición a Asgard fue lo peor que he hecho pero puedo explicarlo—Loki dijo dando un paso hacia el hombre frente a él.

—No estaba hablando de aquello, estaba hablando de nosotros— Y con esas palabras provenientes de Fandral el silencio se hizo en el pequeño espacio.

—No era yo— Loki tragó en seco por las palabras que escuchó.

—Era por Thor, siempre ha sido por él. Nunca fuimos oficiales por culpa de esos sentimientos entre ustedes sin resolver y no pienso aguantar más— Fandral dio un par de pasos hacia el Dios de la travesura— Siempre te tuve fe y siempre lo haré pero de ahora en adelante como un amigo.

—¿Me estas diciendo adiós?— Preguntó Loki consternado terminando con la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

—Sí, y esta vez no pienso retractarme— Tomó la mano de Loki y lo miró fijamente.

Loki rozó sus labios con los de él sin reprimirse más.

—Bueno, tal vez sólo por esta noche.

Y con eso un divertido Tony sonrió viendo la transmisión de aquellos dos iba a disfrutar al ver la reacción de Thor cuando se diera cuenta.


	8. Conexión

Thor se levantó con el cuerpo de Sif pegado al suyo, disfrutando aquella sensación por primera y última vez, querían probar si aquello era una atracción que solo llevaba a algo de una noche o si era algo de verdad. Cuando los dos estuvieron cerca del otro no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de la inminente verdad, a Sif le pareció que era demasiado obvio viendo en retrospectiva.

Cuando ambos estaban más o menos despiertos y con sus facultades mentales casi alertas, después de tomarse la palabra de ambos de que iba a ser la última vez decidieron comenzar la mañana con una fabulosa sesión de sexo antes de continuar con el día el cual se iba a poner pesado debido al problema que aún tenían encima.

Loki se vio sentado en una mesa junto a Fandral y Tony quien se había molestado contratando a alguien que les preparara de comer.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal su noche? El piso de invitados les fue de mucha comodidad ¿Cierto?— Tony indagó sacándole a cada quien un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza.

—Dejame decirte que tus aposentos son de lo más cómodos y usan una magia extraña, el ser omnisciente es demasiado amable— Fandral respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—J.A.R.V.I.S es el mejor invento que he tenido hasta ahora— Tony dijo como si nada inclinándose un poco para adelante con complicidad— Ahora díganme en serio, denme material para fastidiar a Thor.

Loki rodó los ojos— Eso no es de tu incumbencia Stark.

—Debería, tengo a alguien que todo lo ve, todo lo graba. Solo pregunté por cortesía si quisiera puedo espiar.

—No te atreverías.

—Pruebame.

Justo antes de Loki echara alguna puya en contra del castaño escuchó el ascensor abrirse de repente, estaba tan metido en su pequeña discusión con el otro que se sobresaltó solo un poco. Al escuchar la imponente voz de Steve saludandolos lanzó una mirada amenazante a Tony, mientras Fandral sólo miraba divertido y victorioso al castaño quien no pudo evitar guiñar un ojo antes de responder el saludo y llevarse la taza de café a la boca sintiéndose divertido por ese lado de la situación.

Cuando el capi se sentó al lado del castaño, Tony no pudo cerrar su gran boca sentía que toda la situación era tan irónica.

— ¿Dónde está la chica Steve? — Tony averiguó con tono sarcástico notando como se tenso un poco.

—Sharon salió en la noche porque tenía que trabajar temprano—Steve dijo serio tomando una taza de lo que parecía ser café con leche.

—Así que tu noviecita no tiene tiempo para pasarla contigo—Tony dijo despectivamente mientras tomaba su café recién hecho —.Da igual, no es de mi interés ni de mi incumbencia.

—No es mi novia Tony, desde que volvimos de la misión en Europa me has evitado y tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar— Steve dijo mirando desafiante a aquel castaño.

—Eso era lo que tú deseabas— Tony le miró serio sin agregar nada más.

—Sabes que no es así— Steve alcanzó una de las manos del castaño ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Loki.

Natasha apareció de repente de la mano de Clint y sentándose al lado de Fandral la pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar a Steve con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo está Peggy? —Preguntó Nat con voz suave.

—Está delicada, pero ella es fuerte

—Sabes que para cualquier cosa estoy a tu lado

—Lo sé Nat, gracias

Los ojos de Tony se desorbitaron al escuchar el nombre del antiguo amor de Steve. A su mente se vinieron rápidos flashazos y recuerdos de una de las mejores amigas de su padre y como le decía él de niño a aquella, su tía Peggy a quien le tuvo admiración por su valentía, sus agallas e inteligencia sin igual, quien siempre le hablaba de sus aventuras sobre sus misiones de espionaje, aquella que le decía que esperaba cosas grandes de él, que estaba destinado para cambiar el mundo y demás, por quien había decidido ser ingeniero. Quien en sus días más oscuros le daba una luz de esperanza, una pequeña.

Cuando sus padres murieron, ella estuvo ahí como su tutora hasta que el castaño le dijo que debía retirarse y descansar debido a que ya estaba demasiado grandecito para una niñera (le preocupó en ese entonces la familia que estaba dejando atrás por él) y pese a eso tenía a Jarvis a su lado y nada malo le iba a pasar. El tiempo jugó su papel y tuvo que ver a Jarvis partir, los dos estaban devastados, y tomando la mano de Peggy en aquel horrible día le dijeron adiós con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego el remolino de emociones le atacó, con Peggy lejos ocupándose de su propia familia como le había solicitado; se sumió en sexo y alcohol para poder distraerse de esa soledad que le rodeaba, después llegaron Rhodey y Pepper a su vida y cambió un poco, mantenía contacto con Peggy y las visitas a ella eran esporádicas pero sustanciosas, conoció a sus hijos por fin dándose cuenta que su edad y la de ellos no tenían mucha diferencia. Un día Peggy le dijo que era como un hijo para ella, al igual que a los suyos presenció sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, y demás.

En ese entonces, Tony siempre le ayudó en lo que pudo y aún seguía haciéndolo, sintiendo que así le estaba dando las gracias por todo lo que le había ofrecido.

Sin darse cuenta por su mejilla pasó una pequeña lágrima que sus traicioneros ojos dejaron escapar.

Steve lo notó y no dudó en preguntar si algo le estaba pasando al castaño, este asintió negativamente llevando una mano a su oído y oprimiendo el auricular pidiendo a su IA que hiciera una llamada importante. Necesitaba hablar con la hermana de Peggy urgentemente.

Loki y Fandral se sintieron un poco incómodos debido a que sentían que estaban de más en ese momento, el pelinegro simplemente tomó al rubio guerrero del brazo y lo llevó directo al balcón para poder hablar de lo que en verdad tenían que resolver.

Cómo volver a Asgard y vencer a Hela para poder recuperar el reino.

— ¿No podemos esperar a los otros para ver qué decisión tomar? — Fandral preguntó de repente mirando a Loki con curiosidad.

—Anoche fui a buscar a Thor, pero estaba ocupado con Sif— Loki le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa—, sé de alguien aquí en la tierra que podría llevarnos.

— ¿Quién?

—El portador de la gema del tiempo y el protector de la realidad, el hechicero supremo de la tierra.

—Sabes en donde lo podemos encontrar ¿verdad?—Fandral le preguntó sorprendido— Y más importante, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Cuando mi padre biológico dejó que alguien controlara mi mente me dio conocimientos sobre la tierra— Loki dijo con pesar evitando la mirada del hombre frente a él.

—Y no dijiste eso en el juicio para poder evitar el maltrato que has recibido— Habló Fandral en un tono duro que hizo que la piel de Loki se erizara solo un poco.

—No me hubiesen creído y lo sabes

—Yo sí

—Tu palabra hubiera sido irrelevante debido a la relación que llevamos en el pasado. Promete que no le dirás a nadie, por favor

—No puedo hacer eso

—Prometelo por tu padre

Esas palabras dejaron a Fandral frío y este solo asintió y sin poder resistir se acercó al dios de las travesuras y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que la mente de los dos se inundaran de agradables y placenteros recuerdos.

Se miraron a los ojos y antes de Loki pudiera decir palabra alguna, la voz de Thor los sacó de su ensoñación.

—Chicos, Volstagg y Hogun están despiertos y quieren discutir de inmediato alguna forma de volver— Thor les dijo serio mientras volvía dentro junto a los demás vengadores quienes estaban rodeando un cabizbajo Tony.

Los verdes y hermosos ojos de Loki se dirigieron a Sif quien no pudo evitar desviar su mirada antes de tomar camino al lugar en donde tenían a sus otros dos amigos.

Después de que Tony dejara a todos de manera abrupta, Steve no pudo evitar seguirle, Thor se reprimió esperando que el capitán le ayudara a calmarse un poco, sabiendo que además de eso tenían muchas cosas que arreglar.

Aquellos dos llegaron al ostentoso piso de Tony y fue entonces en donde Steve se acercó al castaño y con sus fuertes brazos le rodeó con cuidado, el cuerpo de Tony se relajó y dejó que su peso se dirigiera al hombre que le estaba compartiendo su calor.

—Ella estuvo conmigo siempre Steve, cuando mis padres estuvieron ausentes y no solo por S.H.I.E.L.D— Tony contó subiendo sus manos por el pecho de Steve—Cuando mi padre estaba rindiéndose contigo se sumergió en el trabajo y descuidó a su familia.

—De tal palo, tal astilla— Steve susurró besando la cabellera de Tony.

—Y ahora está mal y no puedo evitar sentir que es mi culpa—Tony pasó sus manos por el cuello de Steve.

—Esto no es culpa de nadie Tony— Steve le dijo despacio acariciando su espalda con una suavidad inimaginable.

—No quiero perder a otra persona que amo— Y al decir eso, Tony no pudo evitar que su estómago diera un vuelco a la vez que su mirada se dirigía a la profunda mirada azul del capi.

Steve no dijo una sola palabra besando al castaño, despacio sin afanes, sin prisa alguna de que ese momento acabara, las manos de Tony se dirigieron algo vacilantes a la cara del rubio, movió un poco sus labios, dejó que sus párpados cayeran centrándose en esa sensación que había echado mucho de menos.

—Steve, yo…

Un pequeño beso de Steve le silenció, tomó a Tony de su torso levantándole y quedando en una posición en donde le sugería que se dejase llevar a la cama; fue ahí en donde los dos decidieron ir a la habitación, en medio de besos que hacían que sus cuerpos se sacudieran pidiendo esa proximidad que ya habían probado.

La cama recibió con un sonido extremadamente bajo al par, con Tony debajo suyo, el capitán América se sentía el hombre más afortunado del todo el mundo.

Con el peso de Steve encima de él Tony, no podía evitar sentirse completo en más de una forma.

Thor miró a sus amigos y Loki un poco inquieto por lo que había decidido.

—Le devolveré sus poderes a Loki para que pueda llevarnos a Asgard— Soltó de golpe el dios del trueno sabiendo que los otros no les iba a gustar esa decisión.

—No confío en que ese traidor tenga de nuevo su magia— Dijo Volstagg mirando a Loki con todo el desprecio y rabia que había acumulado en la ausencia de este.

—Ni yo confío— Hogun dijo con el gesto que le caracterizaba mientras tomaba su costado sintiendo el dolor se apoderaba de nuevo de él.

—Yo confío en la decisión de Thor—Sif dijo neutral cruzando los brazos.

—Yo confío en Loki y que hará lo correcto esta vez—Fandral acarició un poco el brazo de su amigo hechicero pelinegro.

—Son obvias las razones del porqué— Dijo Sif rodando sus ojos enfadada.

—Si vamos a eso, guerrera Sif. Entonces sería más que obvio porque confías en la palabra de Thor— Fandral le miró desafiante— Mucho más, después de anoche. ¿Verdad?

La guerrera y el dios del trueno se miraron, sin más Thor le hizo una seña a la chica para que no dijera nada más.

La mente Loki comenzó a armar varios tipos de pensamientos de los pro y contras de dejar que hermano le diera sus poderes, ayudar y escapar para que no le encontraran y no tuviesen que pasar el peligro inminente que se acercaba pero luego pensó un poco más allá y su corazón se agitó cuando pensó que iba a dejar a Thor atrás, a su madre, así que miró a Fandral con una sonrisa mirando directo a esos ojos dorados que adoraba y que siempre destilaban una confianza que le hacía sentir único y que podía tomar el universo con las dos manos. Vertiginosamente, se regañó por no poder amar a ese sujeto.

—No hay necesidad, sé de alguien que podría ayudarnos— Loki dijo haciendo que todas las miradas restantes se dirigieran a él.

— ¿Quién sería? —Preguntó Thor curioso dirigiéndose a su hermano.

—Es el maestro de la artes místicas de aquí, protector de la realidad, el hechicero supremo— Loki dijo seguro de sí— Stephen Strange.

Los ojos de Thor se desorbitaron al escuchar ese nombre.

—Ese tipo salió con Tony y trabajamos en el mismo hospital por un tiempo. Cuando hice la pasantía— Thor explicó levantando un poco la voz— Tuvo un accidente que le hizo retirarse y después de un tiempo desapareció, nadie sabe de su paradero.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, es la única forma de volver a Asgard— Loki sonrió un poco complacido.

—Creo que sé en dónde empezar a buscar amigos— Thor les dijo victorioso—. Para no llamar tanto la atención, iré con Loki—Les dijo a las tres guerreros y Sif.

—Ten cuidado— Sif le dijo a Thor mirando a Loki con un poco de desconfianza.

Fandral le sonrió a Loki como en aquellos días que estaban en Asgard, sabía que significaba aquellas sonrisas y sabiendo que era casi imposible que le hiciera una de las travesuras que solía hacer cuando tenía su magia a disposición.

—Yo cuidaré de Thor, es mi deber— Loki dijo sin pensar tomando rumbo al piso de su hermano para poder disfrazarse con la máscara que en algún momento Romanoff le prestó.

Fandral hizo que su sonrisa fuera más brillante y notoria haciendo que los otros que estaban cerca le miraran curiosos a lo que respondió con un encogimiento de hombros antes de que Thor saliera del cuarto con un poco de celos debido a las miradas que intercambiaron su hermano y Fandral.

Tony dejó que el poco aire que había en sus pulmones saliera en un suave suspiro al sentir a Steve besando su cuello con suavidad.

—Te extrañé— Tony susurró acariciando la espalda del otro.

—No me fui— Steve susurró juntando su frente con la del hombre que se encontraba con él.

—Estabas tan cerca pero tan lejano

—Siento eso, pero no podía creer que tú no quieres admitir lo que pasó

—Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo, cuando menos lo pienses estaremos de la mano en público, no hay algo que me haga más ilusión que eso.

—Bien Tony— Steve besó despacio al castaño— ¿Más?

—Claro

Con esa palabra de dos sílabas que denotaba permiso por parte de su castaño favorito, besó despacio sus labios para luego bajar con suma suavidad y perseverancia sus manos a aquel hermoso y voluminoso trasero.

Loki trenzó su cabello, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño de su hermano, respiró profundo sabiendo que una de las gemas iba a estar cerca suyo, sabía que de cierta manera su padre había orquestado liberando a Hela antes del tiempo estimado, (sabía que ella iba a volver cuando Odin cayera en sueño pero faltaba un tanto para eso) todo para poder hacer que el protector de aquella preciada gema saliera a luz, su padre biológico la iba a pagar caro por atacar su hogar, las personas cercanas a él pero sobre todo, a su madre quien sabía era lo más intrépida e inteligente siendo un blanco difícil de atrapar.

Cuando cambió sus ropas estando a punto de colocarse la máscara, escuchó a Thor detrás de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Fandral? — Thor preguntó de repente.

—Eso es entre él y yo— Loki contestó con su voz plana y neutral.

—Primero vamos a ir al hospital donde trabaja Christine para ver si sabe algo de él— Thor cambió abruptamente el tema al ver la reacción del otro.

— ¿Quién es Christine?

—La mejor amiga

Tomaron camino en uno de los lujosos autos, cada quien iba sumergido en un silencio que no se hizo tormentoso ni nada por el estilo, Loki estaba rememorando como Fandral le había tocado, le había mirado, cómo sonó su voz cuando se le salió que le amaba, recordó lo culpable que se sintió al no poder responderle lo mismo (como en las situaciones pasadas) por sentimientos latentes a otra persona que para proteger no podía amar. Su padre biológico, en algún momento amenazó con acabar con todo lo que amaba si llegaba a desobedecer, estaba bajo control mental pero podía recordarlo todo y por eso no luchó para liberarse. Ahora que tenía un poco más de autonomía debía seguir los pasos del pequeño plan que trazó cuando le quitaron sus poderes y quedó varado en la tierra con su hermano y los vengadores.

Thor por su lado aún estaba concentrado manejando mientras escuchaba la ruta que J.A.R.V.I.S había trazado no queriendo distraer más su mente en cosas banales y sin sentido.

Steve se encontraba debajo de Tony disfrutando la vista de su cuerpo mientras le montaba con una elegancia que solo él podía lograr en aquellos casos, inconscientemente su lengua pasó por sus labios a la vez que una mirada más lasciva que hambrienta se formaba en su rostro, sus manos rodearon la cintura del otro con un poco más de fuerza debida.

Tony gimió, respondió la mirada de su amor queriendo aguantar más aunque su cuerpo ya buscaba desesperadamente una liberación, aquella jodida y sensual mirada fue su perdición, el control de su cuerpo se fue al más allá y sintiendo como dentro de él su amor le marcaba, le siguió segundos después haciendo un lío entre los dos con aquel preciado fluido.

Steve sonrió feliz e incrédulo a la vez que maniobró de tal forma que su torso quedase apoyado en el cabezal de la cama y Tony yaciera en sus piernas de manera que sus cuerpos no se separaran más de lo necesario.

Compartieron un beso profundo, un roce de narices complementado con risitas cómplices.

—He esperado años para esto, Tony— Steve le dijo despacio abrazando su cintura de nuevo—Te amo.

— También te amo— Le respondió el castaño, despacio sintiéndose tan vulnerable como tranquilo.

Sin previo aviso Steve lo levantó y dirigió a la tina para tomar un baño, no sabía en qué terminaría eso pero feliz y relajado Tony se dejó llevar susurrandole en confidencia algo al oído del capitán quien rió suavemente.

Christine casi gritó al ver a Thor llegar al lugar y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo le abrazó tan estrechamente que por un momento pensó que le podía romper algún hueso, llevó a sus dos visitantes a la zona de descanso ofreciéndoles asiento y bebidas, Loki decidió quedarse a un lado disimulando que estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Stephen no es el mismo— Christine dijo un tanto divertida—, ha cambiado para bien ahora tiene actividades que hace que se enfoque en ayudar a otros porque le nace del corazón, no por su ego.

—Lo sé, necesito urgente que me ayude con los dones que tiene en este momento— Thor dijo tomando la mano de Christine suavemente.

—No sé si sea pertinente, me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie en donde encontrarlo— Christine dijo un poco dudosa mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

—Necesito salvar mi hogar Christine. Por favor

Christine miró a Thor suavizando un poco el gesto, y sin pensarlo más soltó la dirección en donde sabía que aquel ubicaría a su mejor amigo.

—Bleecker Street 117A— Christine dijo de repente sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago— Déjame acompañarte.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer Christine

Como un resorte bien aceitado, con más energía de la necesaria se levantó de su lugar para poder ir a buscar sus cosas y hacer el debido aviso que debía irse de emergencia por un "escarmiento familiar". No era del todo falso, Tony, Thor, Pepper y Rhodey se habían comportado como una familia cuando se los topó al conocer al rubio fornido por sus pasantías, cuando se hacía llamar Donald Blake, esos días fueron, lindos, locos e inolvidables.

Loki le cedió el puesto de copiloto a la chica, siendo lógico para él debido a que ella sabía el camino hacia su destino.

—Así que dime, acompañante de Thor— Christine comenzó rompiendo el silencio que se formó en el auto— ¿Tú hablas? o ¿Debo entender que eres mudo?

—Soy Olaf el primo de Asgard de Thor— Loki dijo neutral deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no preguntara nada más.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra cosa a su hermano, Thor intercedió sabiendo lo incómodo que se encontraba viendo personas conocidas debido a su tiempo vivido en la tierra, sin contar que no quería que a su amiga Christine se le saliera algo que tuviera que ver con sus antiguos ligues y a la única novia que tuvo en ese entonces, no duraron mucho porque se sentía vacío en ocasiones, como si no fuera correcto.

Se metieron en una conversación amena que Loki sólo escuchó atento, primero escuchó como la chica le regañaba por no contactarse todo ese tiempo, después le explicó que lo había visto por tv salvando a Nueva York de aquel que quería hacer daño obviamente reconociéndole aunque tuviera sus chispeantes poderes, luego Thor le explicó cómo había llegado hasta la tierra antes de que Tony le encontrara, entre preguntas y risas completaron su camino.

Cuando Thor y Loki se vieron frente a un edificio abandonado lo único que atinaron a hacer fue ver a la chica con curiosidad.

Christine sonrió divertida y dirigiéndose a la entrada en una de las paredes echa ruina hizo un símbolo un tanto complicado, después de hacer aquello, el lugar procedió a cambiar a sus ojos y un edificio hermoso con cierto toque de místico se mostró el verdadero aspecto del edificio y la puerta principal se abrió.

Cuando procedieron a pasar Strange estaba parado imponente frente a la escalera, suavizando un poco el gesto cuando Christine se dirigió a él y le dio un estrecho abrazo, después de eso procedió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios que dejó a Thor sin aire.

—Así que Thor, el dios del trueno— Strange dijo divertido volteando al rubio—. Y tú, Loki dios de la travesura. No tienes que esconder tu aspecto frente a mí.

Loki sin rechistar se quitó la máscara con la esperanza que no le fuese a recriminar sobre los actos anteriores que llevó a cabo cuando estuvo en la tierra.

Thor procedió a explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Stephen sin más empezó a llevarlos por toda la casa con su magia, siendo visitados lugares como su biblioteca y su laboratorio de alquimia, (al cual Loki le dio un poquito de envidia) para al final estar parados de nuevo en el lugar al que habían llegado.

Stephen después de escuchar las quejas de Thor por haber tocado su cabello, le pasó una botella.

—Cuando estén listos para partir simplemente tiralo contra el suelo para que el portal se cree— Stephen le explicó a la vez que tomaba la mano de Christine—, por favor saluda a Tony de mi parte. Nos debemos una charla.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, gracias Stephen— Thor le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Loki, ten cuidado con las cartas que juegas—Stephen le dijo serio.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responder algo se vieron de nuevo en la torre de los vengadores.

Thor le dijo a la IA que piloteara el auto que se había quedado en aquel lugar, pero la respuesta que recibió de aquel fue que este ya estaba estacionado debidamente en el lugar que estaba antes de que salieran.

Se dieron un susto de proporciones épicas cuando Tony se separó de Steve abruptamente y les habló de repente desde la barra del bar del piso principal.

—Tony, Strange dice que se deben una charla— Thor dijo sin tacto ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Loki.

— ¿Lo viste? — Preguntó Tony en una especie de shock.

Loki procedió a interceder—Él nos dio algo para volver a Asgard.

Loki suspiró pensando que a pesar de todo esa parte de su hermano no iba a cambiar nunca, algunas veces le faltaba tacto para ese tipo de cosas. Viendo que aún Tony se encontraba anonadado procedió a tomar el portal portátil de las manos de Thor e irse para buscar a los demás para que tomarán sus cosas para emprender camino a Asgard.

Steve acarició con cuidado el brazo de su castaño haciendo que este volviera a la realidad de repente siendo sus primeras palabras un pedido de privacidad con el dios trueno.

Cuando vio a Steve lo suficientemente lejos, habló con recelo.

—No debiste mencionarlo frente a Steve— Tony le regañó cruzándose de brazos con varios sentimientos emergiendo de él.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir, por el bien de tu relación o lo que tengas con Steve

—Tú no tienes el derecho de decir eso, cuando Loki en vez de correr a tus brazos corre a los de otro

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él y su amiguito con derecho a roce estuvieron en el piso de invitados.

Thor quedó paralizado, con la esperanza de que Tony le estuviera haciendo una broma esperó la jocosa sonrisa que nunca llegó, después todo en retrospectiva fue obvio para él. Las miradas, las sonrisas… Cada pequeño detalle que hacía que Loki y Fandral se sumergieran en un estado de camaradería demasiado íntimo, personal que hacían que su conexión fuera envidiable inclusive para él.

Volvió a sus días en Asgard antes de conocer la tierra, a pesar de que entre ellos dos no había nada, Fandral y Loki cuando se juntaban eran un dúo casi imparable (aún más después del entrenamiento con Frigga), sincronizando perfectamente cada habilidad. Sif y Thor le tenían un poco de celos, que aquella amistad fuese tan trascendente y más funcional que la de ambos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Thor, en voz baja sonando casi ofendido.

—Yo fui quien llevó a Loki donde él para que hablaran, no sabía que tenían tanta química como para… —Tony paró de hablar después de que vio que el gesto de Thor gradualmente cambiaba.

— ¿Sabías que amaba a Loki? —Preguntó Thor con voz lúgubre mirando como Tony asintió afirmando— Fuiste "tan buen amigo" que hiciste que él conectara de nuevo con su ex

—No era la intención. Pero cuando bajó de tu piso, se le veía perturbado porque te vio con esa chica— Tony rodó los ojos, muy en su interior odiaba discutir con su amigo casi hermano.

Thor abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin más que decir se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los asgardianos para tomar por fin su camino a casa, le dirigió una última mirada a Tony, sin ser capaz de irse enojado con él se devolvió y sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna se fundieron en un abrazo de esos que transmitían todo su amor fraternal.

—Bleecker Street 117A— Thor le dijo despacio para separarse de él e irse.

—Estúpida memoria fotográfica— El pensamiento de Tony cruzó por su mente sabiendo que Thor dando esa dirección le estaba pidiendo que fuera a hablar con su viejo amor.

El resto de la mañana de Thor fue mirar cómo Loki y Fandral se daban esas jodidas miradas que él detestaba desde tiempos inmemorables, idear junto a los otros alguna estrategia de cómo llegar a Hela para encerrarla de nuevo en hell, en cómo abastecerse de armas, armaduras, componentes mágicos que ayudarían a Loki a preparar un portal.

Cuando menos lo pensaron estaban a punto de abrir el portal, toda la atención estaba en Loki debido a que llevaba su vestimenta de combate de la tierra y de alguna manera logró tapar el logo S.H.I.E.L.D desde algún lugar vio como Tony con cara de preocupación y tristeza junto a Steve veía partir a su amigo Thor.

Sintiendo que se lo debía al castaño, tocó el hombro de su hermano y le señaló donde estaba Tony, levantó su mano para despedirse con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras el otro le respondía y movía sus labios para gesticular las palabras vuelve a lo que Thor le respondió gesticulando un siempre que conmovió a Tony.

Después de todo, por fin había conseguido aquella conexión fraternal mítica de la que su madre siempre le hablaba. Su alma gemela, su amigo y salvador, Tony Stark.

Ahora solo faltaba aquella persona de la que estaba enamorado pero en ese instante estaba cruzando el portal de la mano de alguien más.


	9. Congelado

Al llegar a Asgard se encontraron con Heimdall esperándolos en el lugar exacto, los tres guerreros y Sif suspirando aliviados sabiendo que no esperaban encontrarlo en una sola pieza, Thor sonrió sabiendo lo duro de roer que era el cuidador de la entrada asgardiana.

Se dejaron guiar donde yacían Odín, Frigga y opositores de Hela los cuales luchaban en su contra junto con Heimdall y protegían al pueblo Asgardiano.

Frigga se regocijó al ver a sus dos hijos de vuelta, abrazó estrechamente a Loki quien se regocijó al sentir toda la ternura que su madre le estaba transmitiendo, tímidamente le rodeó con sus manos y trató de transmitir de la misma manera todo el amor que también sentía, ambos casi lloraron en los brazos del otro.

Thor sonrió feliz y aliviado, se dirigió a su dormido padre (dejando su mjolnir a un lado), le prometió que iba a proteger su hogar, a las personas que amaba y a sus ciudadanos. Le contó brevemente que se sentía con el corazón dividido entre midgard y Asgard, obviamente por las personas que estaba dejando atrás.

Por un pequeño momento deseó poder escuchar las sabias palabras de su padre pero sabía que no iba a poder ser posible debido a la condición en la que se encontraba, sin poder aguantarlo más también dijo que se sentía demasiado atraído por su hermano Loki, el pálpito de su corazón subió un poquito y notandolo rápidamente controló como pudo su sonrojo.

Loki se quiso acercar a su hermano y padre, pero una vocecita que odiaba se apoderó de su mente. Le dolió un poco la cabeza por aquello.

— _Los tenemos justo en donde queremos_ — comenzó el padre de Loki con voz casi exaltada.

— _¡Teníamos un trato!_ —Loki le exclamó furioso. — _Te mataré, por tener poca palabra_

— _Pequeño y estúpido insecto, piensas que tienes el poder de hacerlo_

— _Yo no, pero los de mi alrededor sí_

— _No te atreverías_

— _No me retes_

— _Tengo información de tu amigo Fandral, algo que no se atreverían a compartir con ustedes ni él mismo lo sabe_ — Laufey dijo con cierta diversión macabra en su voz— _¿Lo quieres? No intercedas_

— _He averiguado muchas cosas antes de que tú llegaras. Puedo con esto, considera esta mi renuncia. Ya no te tengo miedo_

— _Sufrirás_

— _Lo aguantaré, hasta aquel ser morado de titán tiene un poco más de palabra que tú, padre. Me sorprende mucho._

— _Te perseguirán_

— _Los derrotaré_

— _No tienes poder alguno_

— _Me quitaron mi magia y esencia Asgardiana, no mis otras habilidades._

Antes de que del otro lado su odiado padre pudiera contestarle lo sacó de su mente, antes de que pudiera decir algo Heimdall estaba mirándole fijamente, Loki bajó la mirada, esperando a que le recriminara algo. Para su sorpresa, no llegó la confrontación, pudo ver como su hermano le veía preocupado, sintió sus mejillas calientes, si no supiera que estaba enojado de seguro pensaría que había contraído alguna enfermedad extraña de la tierra.

Bajando la mirada a todos los presentes, suspiró temblorosamente, y se dirigió lejos de los demás para aclarar sus ideas. Se sintió un poquito feliz de que Thor le hubiese seguido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Thor preguntó con interés y preocupación haciendo que su mano posara en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Demos enfoque a lo que ahora es importante— Loki le susurró al rubio antes de dirigir su mirada a él, y apartar la mano de este como si quemara.

—Tú eres importante para mí

—No empecemos ahora con eso, necesitamos una forma de llegar sin ser detectados a la distancia y tengo una idea

—Te sigo… — Thor le dijo en tono de camaradería—confío en ti.

Lo siguiente fue muy cómico y gracioso para los demás, Thor debía cambiar su apariencia evitando el uso de magia de su madre para evitar ser detectado al ser reconocido por los habitantes de Asgard que no pudieron salvar (no iba a poder usar la máscara que Natasha le prestó a Loki y nunca le pidió de vuelta ya que este la iba a usar para infiltrarse en el palacio), así que una idea cruzó colectivamente por la cabeza de los tres guerreros y Sif, casi lo gritandolo al unísono.

Thor vio las tijeras, por su dignidad no se iba a poner a sollozar. Sif sonrió entre divertida y tranquilizadora, Loki rodó los ojos para después hacerse a un lado y en voz baja explicarle parte del plan que tenía a la hora de terminar con uno de los puntos claves de este, Volstagg y Hogun se dedicaron a mirar divertidos sentados desde un extremo cercano, los quejidos de Thor.

Al terminar aquel corte de cabello, Loki volteó a mirar y tuvo que morder el interior de una de sus mejillas para no morder sus labios y de paso poder hacerse enfocar de nuevo. Fandral notó eso y rió para sus adentros mientras se alejaba para poder preparar sus armas y armadura.

No está de más decir que su hermano sin querer le respondió con una de esas sonrisas que le encantaban.

 _Enfoque Loki. Enfoque._

Miró a Fandral quién no podía ocultar su sonrisa divertida, Loki le sonrió divertido también y rodó sus ojos con aires jocosos.

Ya todo estaba listo para ponerse en marcha.

Thor abrazó estrechamente a su madre, dio un discurso para alentar a los Asgardianos que ahí se encontraban. Llamó a Mjolnir y con sus amigos detrás de él fue a darle fin a aquella situación. Con Heimdall, Sif y Hogun de su lado fue a batallar con Hela para tener de nuevo al reino.

Loki le miró por una última vez y tomó un camino distinto con Volstagg y con Fandral. Por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo cuando su amigo le seguía y se encontraba junto a él, sabían que habían mandado al otro guerrero con ellos debido a la poca confianza que tenían en ambos. La parte del plan que le tocaba a Loki era en parte ser sigiloso cosa que Volstagg no era, pero lo prefiera a él antes que Sif respirando en su cuello.

Casi meten la pata más de una vez porque Fandral y Loki sincronizaban entre ellos y dejan por fuera al otro. No lo hacían con ninguna intención pero su estilo era comunicación con señas, miradas, palabras en clave (que sacaban sonrisas de vez en cuando). Volstagg estaba encantado muy en el interior de su ser. Por un momento le hizo recordar a su mejor amigo muerto y casi salió herido de gravedad, si no hubiera sido por Loki. Decidió entonces volver a ayudar a Thor a la sala del trono después de que se inmiscuyeron con elegancia al palacio por los caminos secretos de Loki.

Los dos estuvieron solos y Fandral no pudo evitar bromear con el pelinegro.

—La próxima disimula un poco cuando quieras ver a Thor de esa manera— El rubio río mirando a su alrededor cuidando que no hubiera ninguna de esas aberraciones contra las que venían batallando.

—No pude hacerlo, se veía demasiado bien. Ese corte no lo llevaba desde hace muchos siglos— Loki explicó incómodo fijándose de igual manera a su alrededor.

Fandral rio, empuñando un poco más fuerte su daga debido a que por el esfuerzo de reír le flaqueo un poco la mano. Loki rodó los ojos divertido y sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo por tener con quien hablar sobre su flechazo hacia Thor.

Aunque una parte de él sentía que era demasiado pronto para el otro.

Mirando que nadie viniese, tomó la mano libre de Fandral. En otro tiempos le hubiera dicho mentalmente lo que quería pero en esos momentos le tocaba a la vieja usanza.

Apenado, nervioso pero feliz le transmitió todo lo que sentía.

Loki vio cómo un guardia atacó a las espaldas de Fandral, en un ágil movimiento lo puso detrás de su cuerpo para el recibir el impacto.

En medio del shock, Fandral terminó con cada guardia monstruoso mientras Loki se retorcía en silencio por el dolor, su espalda ardía terriblemente, sabían que la magia por la que estaban hechas esas cosas no era común, se sentía como la magia asgardiana solo que corroída y un poco más fuerte, sentía como poco a poco le estaba comiendo el alma.

Loki como pudo se apoyó en Fandral, diciéndole que debían llegar a su habitación de inmediato para poder tomar de su arsenal mágico que tenía escondido y sólo ellos dos sabían en donde se encontraba en él había algo que les iba a ayudar a vencer a Hela y poder curar a Loki antes de morir en las manos de su amigo.

Después del monólogo de su hermana malvada Thor lanzó su Mjolnir con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Asombrado vio como le detuvo como si nada e hizo que se quebrara como si fuera vidrio.

Con la mirada asombrada de todos encima de Hela, Thor en medio de su conmoción recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

 _Mjolnir es solo es un catalizador…_

Y sin saber que estaba haciendo se elevó hacia su hermana y con todas sus fuerzas le estampó un puño en el abdomen que a la otra le sacó el aire.

Heimdall desinvainó su arma y siguió a Thor sin pensarlo, al igual que los otros que le estaban acompañando.

La batalla se estaba tornando épica, inclusive la entrada de volstagg fue una maravilla debido de que salvó a Sif de que la armas de Hela le alcanzaran.

—Loki quédate conmigo, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos— Fandral le dijo mientras le apoyaba en la cama.

—Si no lo logro, te pido que ayudes a Thor y a los demás. Conoces el plan, Asgard es primero, nuestra gente, nuestros amigos…

Fandral se tiró al suelo y en la parte de abajo de la cama, en un lugar específico hizo una especie de runa de ocultación, dijo una palabra que Loki desde hace mucho le había confiado.

 _Congelado_ susurró y todos aquellos pergaminos, runas, pociones… Y demás aparecieron frente a él, tomándolos todos con cuidado, las puso sobre la cama al lado del pelinegro. Recordando las clases electivas que sus padres le obligaron a ver sobre magia, pudo reconocer la runa de curación y sabiendo que necesitaba tener un aura un poco mágica se frustró, pero siendo el terco de siempre de igual manera la puso, pasó sus dedos con cuidado y despacio dijo algunas palabras en un dialecto que aprendió a aquellas horrorosas clases de magia.

Con el corazón retóricamente en la mano, tomó a Loki de las manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró para poder sentir su pulso.

Luego lo que pasó le inquietó un poco.

Sus manos empezaron a brillar con llamativo dorado, luego sintió cómo el pulso de Loki subió un poco más y abrió los ojos.

Loki en lo primero que pudo atinar fue en mirar asombrado y después sintiendo la magia como una bala, se transformó en su forma Jotun sin consentimiento.

El momento hubiera sido perfecto, sublime y grandioso si a sus oídos no hubiese llegado el grito desgarrador de Thor.

Ambos tomaron las cosas mágicas de Loki y emprendieron camino a batallar, a Loki no le importó que su forma Jotun le hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Al ver que Hela tenía a Thor en contra de ella, amenazando con matarlo si los demás hacían algo para intentar derribarla y que de pasó por una de sus mejillas corría un hilo de sangre debido a que apuñaló uno de sus ojos, Loki como pudo controló sus poderes fríos y por la espalda apuñaló las dos partes traseras de las rodillas haciendo que se hincara y por acto reflejo soltara a Thor. Fandral puso a salvo al rubio junto a los otros y se unió a la batalla que Loki le estaba empezando a imponer a su hermanastra.

Una magia desconocida para Fandral, poderes de hielo que Loki nunca usó. Pero aún así lograban sincronizar de la manera gloriosa de siempre.

Después para la sorpresa de todos, llegó un ser divino, rubio, con piel un tanto dorada pero que podía hacerse pasar por Asgardiano; le dio un golpe a Hela que la hizo retroceder.

Aquel ser volteó a ver a Fandral.

Heimdall sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

—Disculpen el retraso, estaba un poco lejos cuando Frigga mandó el mensaje

— ¿Tú quién eres? —Preguntó Loki sin bajar la guardia.

—Adam Warlock, un placer príncipe Jotun.


	10. deseos

Loki quedó paralizado por la forma en la que aquel ser extraordinario se dirigió a él. Nunca pensó que fuera a ser referido con ese título, cuando el hombre se puso a una distancia menor su piel se puso de gallina y por un momento sintió como si tuviera su magia.

Sin ponerse a perder más tiempo creó el portal que llevaría de nuevo a la diosa de la muerte a Hell, viendo por momentos como todos combatían frente a él, en especial Adam Warlock no sentía que fuera un gran esfuerzo para él. Cuando vio que Loki dio unos pasos hacia ella Adam como si nada la inmovilizó. Dando a entender la super fuerza que poseía.

Con sus poderes de hielo creó un arma puntiaguda, pensando por un momento en que la diosa sería capaz de volver para intentar poseer Asgard, sabiendo que de cierta manera estaba aliada con su padre biológico, tomando aquella decisión tan complicada apuntó al pecho de ella viendo como Warlock le daba una mirada un tanto sorprendida.

Hela le miró con gesto duro y serio—Te estás yendo al lado equivocado ¿No quieres vivir?

Loki le respondió de la misma manera—Eso no es vivir…

Hela miro de reojo a Thor y dejó que una sonrisa burlona atravesara su cara— Él nunca va a quererte y lo sabes, tú no perteneces a su lado, ni Asgard.

Loki rió sarcástico— Yo no soy de Asgard, ni Jotunheim, ni la tierra

Hela le dijo divertida—Tú perteneces a tu padre

Loki se acercó más para asegurarse que nadie le escuchara—Yo le pertenezco a Thor

Y Adam un poco sorprendido, conmovido por las palabras de Loki, sin esperar a que él hiciera un movimiento le torció el cuello a la mujer para evitar que el pelinegro se manchara más las manos por culpa de terceros.

Loki sólo le miró y aquella jodida sonrisa de ese ser le calmó al instante, algo en él le hacía sentirse tan tranquilo, en paz…

Después de vencerla, terminaron de ahuyentar aquellos monstruos que había revivido, los mandaron directo a Hell.

Cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos aposentos y los padres de Thor habían vuelto al palacio y todo estaba en aparente orden, Warlock pidió audiencia con la reina pidiendo que estuvieran presentes Fandral y Loki.

A partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar para todos, en cierta medida.

Antes de que se pudiera decir cualquier palabra Loki, se puso frente a su madre y para evitar ver la cara de ella puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y empezó a contar todo con la mirada un poco gacha. Desde cómo tuvo que aliarse por el bien de Asgard y de sí mismo hasta el momento donde su padre se había contactado con él para que no interviniera en el rescate de su hogar.

Frigga comprensiva, bajó de su lugar para enseguida colocarse a la altura de su querido hijo putativo, le abrazó con estrechez sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado, no necesitaba un castigo más encima.

Warlock con toda la familiaridad se acercó a Frigga, compartiendo un fraternal abrazo.

—Gracias por cumplir mis deseos Frigga— Warlock le dijo con cariño—. Les doy las gracias por cuidar a mi hijo.

— ¿Hijo? —preguntó Loki curioso mirando a Fandral.

—Sí, mi único hijo. Portador de poderes derivados de la gema del alma— Warlock dijo mirando al par frente a él y su amiga Frigga—.Tú también te viste un poco beneficiado cuando te encontré en Jotunheim.

Loki abrió los ojos grande y por solo mera inercia tomó la mano de Fandral sintió como su forma Asgardiana humanoide volvió a sí y sintió aquella rica energía que le pasaba su amigo rubio sin querer.

—A mí se me dijo que Odín había sido él que me encontró y acogió— Loki dijo despacio sintiendo como su energía volvía a un grado más normal.

—No, te encontré yo. Solo que Odín estaba cumpliendo la promesa que hizo de que ustedes no supieran de mí. En especial mi hijo— Warlock miro Fandral de nuevo con ciertos aires de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? —Fandral preguntó serio, apretó la mano de Loki un poco más.

—Tenía que protegerte y protegerlo a él— Warlock dijo señalando a Loki— Al encontrarlo le pasé una muy pequeña parte de mis poderes para que pudiera sobrevivir.

— ¿A mí? Eso es ridículo— Loki dijo sorprendido

— ¿Te has preguntado por qué eres tan compatible con la magia de Asgard cuando no debería ser así?— Warlock se acercó un poco más a Loki— Por eso ustedes dos se atraen. El poder que tienen busca estar completo, ser uno.

—Pero a diferencia de Loki, mis poderes no se manifestaron ¿Por qué? —Fandral habló en medio de su shock.

—Porque tú tenías restricciones que se rompieron cuando ya estaba cerca— Warlock explicó.

— ¿Por qué salvarme? — preguntó Loki con pesar.

—Eso lo vas a tener que averiguar tú, príncipe Jotun— Warlock se acercó al pelinegro y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

—No soy príncipe de Jotunheim. Mi padre me botó— Loki dijo mirando a los ojos dorados de Warlock.

—Eres príncipe de Asgard— Warlock le sonrió.

—Políticamente, no porque en verdad lo merezca— Los aires de tristeza de Loki hizo que su mano abandonara la de su amigo.

Fandral se quedó callado por un instante ingiriendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensó en su padre asgardiano sintiéndose por un momento en una situación extracorpórea.

Resumiendo: La energía cósmica de Fandral fue la que hizo tener energía vital a Loki debido a que el ejército de Hela absorbía su energía de las personas a las que atacan logrando herirla y absorber la energía vital de su alma. Parte de los poderes de Fandral son gracias a la gema del alma que anteriormente tenía su padre y la dejó en Volmir debido a que lo limitaba, pero en Fandral ocurrió todo lo contrario. Su madre Asgardiana y él se tuvieron que quedar atrás, ella se enamoró del padre que vio morir y le enseñó a ser guerrero aunque sabía su procedencia y por eso le obligó a tomar clases optativas de magia. Es altamente compatible con Loki y se atraen tanto debido a que Adam le encontró después de que libró la batalla en Jotunheim y le pasó un poco de energía para que no muriera mientras se lo llevaba a Odín y le dio la idea de tenerlo para más adelante ofrecerlo como una verdadera ofrenda de paz además de darle una forma asgardiana. Solo una pequeña fracción de la magia asgardiana de Loki se dio gracias a esa pequeña energía depositada en él, después él se fue haciendo tan fuerte debido a sus términos y trabajo duro. Odín y Frigga sabían la verdad sobre Fandral pero cumplieron el deseo de Adam Warlock no diciéndole para que se formara como un gran guerrero antes de que descubriera el poder que habitaba en él.

Del cuerpo de Fandral empezó a emerger energía.

—Al único padre que tenía lo enterré, acompañado de mi madre— Fandral dijo con la voz cortada.

—Siento mucho aquello. Siento mucho no haber estado cerca de ti, pero no podía poner a Asgard en peligro por mi egoísmo— Warlock explicó.

—Dejaste a mi mamá sola— Fandral dijo con un poco de enojo tiñendo el tono de su voz— Al menos pudo enamorarse de nuevo, de un buen hombre como lo fue mi padre

—Ella lo entendió, hijo mío— Warlock dijo calmado—No hubo un solo día en donde no pensara en ustedes dos.

—No soy tu hijo— Fandral hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Frigga y salió del lugar.

Loki fue detrás de él después de disculparse con su madre y Warlock, en su camino por alcanzar a su amigo rubio se topó con Thor, quien no pudo disimular sus celos y rabia a pesar de su rápido gesto de moverse a un lado para no estorbar a su hermano.

Fandral abrazó a Loki cuando se encontraron frente al árbol de la vida, el pelinegro conociendo a su amigo se mantuvo en silencio dejando que gozara su pena tranquilo, ambos a pie de aquel árbol en donde se acercaron por primera vez.

—Así que eres un Asgardiano que tiene una de las seis energías más poderosas del universo— Loki le dijo despacio con un poco de diversión— Yo si decía que por algo nos atrajimos.

— ¿Quién lo diría?—Fandral dijo irónico.

— Siempre supe que eras especial… —Loki le respondió con cariño.

—Sigo siendo el mismo

—Lo sé, por eso lo digo

Fandral acarició la mejilla del pelinegro controlando esos (para él) patéticos poderes, la tersa piel del otro le descontroló por un instante. No debía, sabía que debía contenerse. Se permitió repasar aquella noche en su mente mientras veía como Loki también se perdía en su mente. Cuando llegaron al piso de invitados buscaron la habitación más cómoda que había en el lugar, luego se metieron a la cama con la ropa puesta, se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, las traviesas manos de Loki se dirigieron debajo de su camisa, ambos suspiraron diciendo el nombre del otro temblorosamente, la noche de ellos se fue en toques, jadeos, besos, mordidas, susurros, promesas, confesiones… miradas y ciertos actos íntimos.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?—Loki preguntó separándose de su amigo.

—Nada va a cambiar.

— ¿Seguro?

Fandral sonrió, se mordió los labios deseando muy en el fondo que algo cambiara. Que aquel dios de la travesura se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Se sentaron al pie del árbol de la vida hasta que les dio la hora de la cena. Los mandaron a llamar por medio de un mensaje mágico.

Mientras esperaban a Loki y Fandral, Thor se encontraba con Warlock y su madre escuchando con sorpresa la anécdota que ya había contado anteriormente el sujeto, el extraordinario ser no dudó en abrazar al dios del trueno cuando lo vio transmitiendo así todo el cariño que le tuvo cuando apenas era un bebé.

La cena increíblemente fue llevadera, cada quien daba su aporte a la conversación, hubieron risas, preguntas incómodas que se acompañaron de adorables sonrojos y preguntas un tanto impactantes.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme Fandral? —Preguntó Warlock esperanzado a una respuesta positiva— Creo que a mi equipo no le va a importar, te llevarías bien con Mantis o Quill.

Loki miró a su amigo entre sorprendido y emocionado esperando a que él le diera un sólido sí. Al ver la indecisión en su rostro, decidió hablar sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir debido a que Thor iba a escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Hazlo por mí— Loki habló, con voz queda mirando a los ojos a Fandral—Esa es una excelente oportunidad que deberías tomar. No puedes andar de arriba a abajo con poderes que no sabes controlar del todo.

—Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo—Fandral dijo al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabes que no puedo, debo volver a Midgard—Loki le miró con cariño y un poco de tristeza— Podrían devolver los poderes que supuestamente eran míos al señor Warlock.

—En realidad, aquella energía, poder o en lo que sea ya a estas alturas, debe ser dado a Fandral— Warlock explicó, viendo la mirada de curiosidad de Thor, Loki y Fandral decidió explicar, pero Frigga le quitó la palabra.

—Loki y Fandral son la pareja de guerreros más temida de los 8 reinos debido a que sus poderes les daba una conexión ancestral que desde hace mucho no se veía aquí en Asgard—Frigga dijo con algo de orgullo— Ustedes dos son algo más que almas gemelas, ustedes están conectados de una manera que nadie más quizás entienda. El poder busca estar completo.

—Mejores palabras no hubiera podido usar Frigga— Adam Warlock sonrió mirando a Thor— Quizás él sí lo entienda.

Thor levantó una ceja mostrando su confusión. Frigga se mostró sorprendida y maravillada.

— Es por Sif ¿Cierto? — Loki preguntó divertido.

Adam negó llevándose su copa de vino a la boca, dejando a los demás atónitos por la respuesta.

—No se necesitan miles de años para que la conexión se dé, solo que estén destinados de una forma u otra.

Como un relámpago Thor pensó en Tony pero no lo dijo en voz alta, siguió comiendo callado mientras la preocupación se instalaba en su pecho.

—Entonces, Fandral los acompañará a Midgard y tomará lo que es suyo— Frigga dijo un tanto ¿decepcionada?

— ¿Qué pasará con mi conexión con Loki? ¿La voy a perder? —Preguntó Fandral preocupado.

—No, como ya lo probaron enfrentándose a Hela va a quedar intacta, solo que con menos intensidad— Adam dijo con voz conciliadora.

Antes de que Fandral pudiera decir algo más, Loki le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Después de que terminaron de hablar de aquel tema Thor volvió con las divertidas historias de sus amigos midgardianos antes de que él recuperara su poder. Adam y Frigga se miraban condescendientes cada vez que este mencionaba a Stark cosa que no pasó por alto para Loki.

Loki no pudo evitar buscar un momento a solas con su madre para que le explicara un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando.

— No es como lo estas interpretando hijo mío— Frigga le dijo despacio tomando las manos de él con delicadeza.

—Es difícil no interpretarlo de esa forma debido a lo que pasó entre Fandral y yo— Loki le dijo despacio.

—El caso del midgardiano y Thor es muy distinta— Frigga empezó con paciencia— Ellos dos estaban destinados a conocerse, ya fuera en ésta u otra vida, tú y Fandral se unieron porque tenían la misma energía corriendo por sus venas a pesar de que en tu caso era demasiado poca y la de él estaba dormida. Fandral debía unirse con Sif.

Loki se mordió levemente el labio intentando suprimir su sorpresa y que más preguntas surgieran además de estar buscando ordenar las palabras que tenía en su mente para que su madre no las fuera a malentender.

—Entonces el midgardiano no puede enamorarse de Thor, ¿Verdad?—Loki al terminar aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Lo que pase ya es elección de ellos dos. Ellos ya están unidos por un gran amor fraternal, algo que impulsa al otro a ser mejor, algo místico que pueden manipular a su antojo— Frigga miró con picardia a su hijo putativo— Desde que tengo memoria tu tienes ese enamoramiento antes de que supieras que significaban esos sentimientos.

Loki se sonrojó por milésima vez en esa noche, sintiéndose como un tonto por intentar mentirle a la única persona que se había tomado cientos de años en conocerlo, en enseñarle y quererlo.

—No soy correspondido así que no hables de eso madre— Loki le dijo al fin ya ni siquiera tomándose el trabajo de negar aquello.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Frigga divertida con aires complices— Para ser el Dios de la travesura y la mentira te falta mucho por pulir, querido. No se necesita nada fuera de lo extraordinario para ver que tu hermano te ama.

—Amor de hermanos—Loki le dijo a su madre queriendo dar a entender un punto.

—Amor romántico, pasional… —Frigga contradijo al pelinegro— No está mal querer a alguien con quien te criaste y conoces tan bien.

— ¡Es mi hermano!

—No de sangre, no hay nada de malo. Yo lo apruebo, ustedes se necesitan mutuamente—Frigga besó con ternura la mejilla de Loki.

—No lo merezco—Loki simplemente dijo triste.

—No pienses eso más. Alguien que prácticamente se esclavizó para proteger el mundo en donde vivía, para proteger a la persona que más amaba. Merece mucho amor y más que eso— Frigga acarició la mejilla de Loki— Así que levanto tu castigo, aprendiste una de las lecciones que tu padre tenía la intención de que aprendieras.

— ¿Cuál es? —Loki preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hacerle frente a lo que la vida te depare, no conformarte, no reprimirte y ser realmente tú— Frigga le dijo orgullosa.

Loki dejó que la primera lagrima surcara su mejilla, con el corazón atiborrado de felicidad compartió un tiempo con su madre discutiendo todo lo que quería y no quería hacer.

A altas horas de la noche fue a su habitación pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su madre, como era costumbre se sentó en su balcón.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Fandral surcando los cielos rodeado de un hermoso aura color dorado que le deslumbró un tanto. Una sonrisa se puso en la cara de los dos.

— Mi madre me levantó el castigo— Dijo Loki sin poder aguantar más tener aquella noticia solo para él.

— ¿Vienes conmigo? — Preguntó Fandral bajando a la altura del pelinegro tomando una de sus manos.

—Me voy con Thor, no se le voy a decir todavía. Él es muy feliz pasando tiempo en la tierra y quiero saber por qué— Loki apretó la mano de Fandral con cuidado.

— ¿Y tus poderes? —Preguntó Fandral dando un paso más cerca a él.

—Son tuyos—Loki puso una mano en el pecho del rubio y se acercó.

—No los quiero— Fandral le dijo de repente abrazandolo.

—Debes tomarlos, recuerda que esos poderes son los que hacen que nosotros no queramos… Terminar esto— Dijo Loki despacio acariciando la espalda de su amigo. —Nuestros espíritus están unidos y no necesito de poderes para sentirlo

Al separarse Fandral miró de reojo a la habitación de Loki, cuando se dio cuenta quién se encontraba en él le besó al pelinegro la frente deseándole una feliz noche y suerte antes de elevarse por los cielos.

Sin entender mucho Loki volteó y vio a Thor mirándole sorprendido.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Loki ingresando a su habitación y cerrando las puertas que daban directo a su balcón para que dejara de entrar el frío de la noche.

—Lamento interrumpir— Thor sonrió tímido viendo como Loki se sentaba en la cama—Madre me ha mandado a preguntar cuándo quieres irte.

—Sabes que no importa lo que yo quiera, estaba esperando tu orden—Dijo Loki divertido y sugerente mirando a Thor a los ojos dejando que las palabras de su madre le pasaran por la mente " _no reprimirte y ser realmente tú"._

—Sabes que me importa mucho lo que desees—Thor dijo sentándose al lado del dios de la travesura.

—Si te importa tanto… — Comenzó a decir Loki mientras tomaba la mano del dios del trueno y no rompiendo de ninguna manera contacto visual se movió más cerca—… ¿Por qué no estás besandome todavía?

* * *

 _Bueno! No suelo hacer esto mucho, pero necesito explicar que ya el arco del castigo de Loki fue cumplido ahora sigue otro que es mucho más interesante y veremos como ciertas relaciones, amistades y demás se desarrollan en este próximo arco argumental! Leeremos a un Loki diferente, sin reprimendas y limitaciones siendo un alma libre y completamente neutral (no quiero tampoco que la esencia de Loki se pierda aquí, quiero intentar que la tome poco a poco), no quiero seguirlos en una historia distinta porque eso haría que hayan varias confusiones porque se podrían leer como historias independientes y eso no es lo que quiero._

 _Muchos besos! Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo mis amores ;)_


	11. Orbe

Loki estaba disfrutando el frío de Sokovia mientras participaba de una batalla a la cual los vengadores le arrastraron, según tenía entendido el poco tiempo en el que estuvieron ausentes habían incursionado a guaridas de un enemigo debido a que de alguna manera habían robado el cetro que contenía la gema de la mente.

Sin separarse mucho de Fandral estaban derribando los soldados uno tras otro sin dar tregua alguna, el par estaba disfrutando de las armas funcionales que Tony les había prestado, no habían sido forjadas en Nidavellir pero eran fantásticas y funcionales.

—Creo que entiendo un poco porque elegiste volver—Fandral le dijo derribando al último soldado.

—No seas crédulo, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí— Loki le dijo mientras hacía un movimiento agraciado con sus hermosas dos dagas.

Fandral sonrió y se dirigió hacía donde estaban Nat y Clint ocupados derribando soldados.

 _Thor balbuceó, sin saber si era una broma de Loki, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápido de la habitación. No hace falta decir que Loki quedó desconcertado y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró debido al arrepentimiento._

 _Después de aquello al día siguiente se prepararon para partir a la tierra, la incomodidad podía palparse cuando los dos hermanos estaban en el mismo espacio, ninguna de las personas de su alrededor quiso preguntar qué pasó, Fandral sabía que Loki necesitaba su tiempo así que no indagó._

 _Los tres estaban un poco emocionados por sus propias razones._

 _Loki respiró hondo conteniendo sus emociones, mientras veía como Heimdall activaba el bifrost para transportarlos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a los vengadores frente a él, en especial a un Tony Stark sonriendo aliviado y feliz, dirigiéndose a Thor._

— _Estábamos a punto de salir de misión— Tony dijo mirando de reojo a Fandral y Loki— Fue una larga semana sin ti_

— _Estoy bien, todos en mi hogar están bien— Thor sonrió divertido—A los únicos que no pude salvar fueron a mjolnir y a mi cabello._

— _No se te ve mal— Dijo Natasha desde su lugar ignorando la mirada de Clint._

— _¿Qué trae al trío maravilla de vuelta a nuestra humilde morada? —Preguntó Tony sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad._

— _El orbe que te di— Thor dijo sin rodeos—, me imagino en donde lo pusiste pero lo necesito de vuelta._

 _Tony sonrió, pidiendo la compañía de su amigo esperando que le pudiera poner al día. Sin contar los minutos ambos se sentaron en la cómoda oficina de Tony ignorando que en la sala Fandral y Loki estaban pasando un momento un tanto incómodo por cortesía de las preguntas de Natasha._

 _Thor le contó una versión resumida de los hechos, Tony no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando llegó a la parte en donde quizás él tenía un vínculo más allá de lo que esperaban, sin querer incomodar al rubio con preguntas innecesarias, sacó el orbe de su caja fuerte el cual tenía un protocolo de seguridad que según Thor era un poco excesivo._

 _Tony suspiró temblorosamente, y algo apesadumbrado le comentó a su amigo que había ido a hablar con Strange y que no estaba listo para dar los detalles._

 _Thor por un momento pudo sentir como se le erizó la piel debido al contacto que tuvo con Tony cuando le entregó el orbe en las manos, sintió todo su nerviosismo_ _y tristeza._

 _Tratando ignorar esa sensación tan incómoda y penetrante, se dirigieron donde estaban todos para poder entregar el orbe a Fandral._

Fandral alcanzó a notar un mejorado que se movía tan rápido que lo único que lograba ver de él era un borrón, vio cómo colisionó contra Clint y viendo que iba a quedar expuesto tomó un corto y rápido vuelo a su dirección e interfirió entre él y las balas, esperó el dolor y ver sangre brotar de sí pero eso nunca pasó.

Loki gritó el nombre de su compañero importando poco que pudieran comprometer su ubicación, cuando vio que extrañamente las balas rebotaron quedó sorprendido y aliviado, Clint levantó una de sus cejas sorprendido y a duras penas artículo un gracias debido a al shock de los sucesos.

Se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, viendo como un tanque se dirigía a ellos, Loki sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó con algo de furia contenida para atacar.

 _Cuando Fandral tuvo el orbe en las manos, no pudo evitar disculparse con Loki y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera preguntar qué pasaba vio como su amigo rubio sin ningún esfuerzo rompió el orbe y dirigió aquella energía devuelta a su persona, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, extrañaba tanto su magia._

 _Fandral sonrió sabiendo lo que le esperaba._

— _Sé que no era lo que deseabas pero tú amas la magia, es parte de ti. Me encantaba ver como en las optativas de magia en la escuela, cuando te salía uno de esos trucos sencillos tu cara se iluminaba con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amo. No viviría conmigo mismo si supiera que yo te quité una pequeña parte de ti— Fandral dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro._

— _No lo estarías quitando, estos poderes le pertenecen a Warlock, a ti… — Loki le dijo neutral rechazando el contacto._

— _Tu esencia está ahí también, tu trabajaste para volverte más fuerte y no es justo quitarte eso, sé qué Warlock lo entenderá— Fandral le dijo con una sonrisa triste que conmovió un poco a Loki e hizo que su corazón se sacudiera un poco._

— _Fandral… La vida no pudo darme mejor alma gemela que tú— Dijo Loki sinceramente ignorando que tenían personas ahí con ellos._

— _Lo mismo digo, Loki— Fandral hizo el intento de tomar las manos de Loki, éste no rehuyó._

 _Thor no dijo nada, cruzó sus brazos intentando mantener la compostura, no quería estar cerca del par, sabía que era la jodida conexión entre ellos, tenía un poco de celos pero no era justo mostrarlos después del desplante que le hizo a Loki cuando le pidió un beso._

 _Tony se le acercó, acarició su espalda con delicadeza._

 _Quizás los entendía un poco, y eso no le permitía interferir cuando tenían esos momentos. Ya no._

Loki con sus poderes mágicos aumentó un poco su tamaño y fuerza, como si nada detuvo aquel tanque y lo destruyó como si fuera vidrio, animó rocas para contener a los soldados dándoles diversas formas (manos para ser más exactos) y al instante estos cayeron dormidos.

Fandral levantó sus cejas sorprendido e impresionado mientras Natasha y Clint tenían la boca abierta.

Después de que su discusión con Tony terminara, el capitán pidió un código verde (que saliera Hulk) la piel de Loki se erizó un poco, podía aguantar todas las torturas del mundo, menos escuchar en su mente que Hulk iba a salir a batallar. El enlace psíquico que tenía Loki en la totalidad del equipo era demasiado conveniente porque así evitaban que interfirieran en sus comunicaciones y no tenían mucho rango de limitación.

Hulk fue una buena distracción para dejarlos entrar al fuerte de H.Y.D.R.A, sabiendo que debían encontrar el cetro de Loki el cual contenía la gema de la mente, se dividieron en parejas, siendo: Tony y Thor, Natasha y Steve, Clint solo vigilando que nada extraño fuese a pasar por la entrada principal y por último Loki y Fandral.

Loki se dejó guiar por la atracción que sentía por su cetro, era horrible pero debía encontrarlo antes que los otros sabiendo cómo podía tentar su poder, su objetivo se vio frustrado al ver a Tony tomando ya el cetro, sintió un sonido que le llevó a ver lo que pudo de una chica castaña y un chico con cabello blanco. Al volver a voltear sintió la incomodidad de Tony y Thor, un extraño sentimiento se albergó en su pecho.

No pudo evitar dirigirse a Thor, y darle un abrazo.

Lo inesperado de la situación es que una ráfaga de energía escarlata le dio en la espalda a Loki. Intentó resistir, no quería que su amado le viera en débil nunca más. Cuando pensó en hechizo para regenerarse, todo se volvió negro no sin antes escuchar las voces de Fandral y Thor preocupadas por él.

Tony con el guante que había tomado disparó a la dirección de donde había venido cantidad de poder, pero lo único que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento no sin antes notar un borrón que se movía tan rápido que sus ojos no alcanzaban a distinguir a las personas que estaban en él.

Pidió una extracción viendo la preocupación de su mejor amigo con su amado en brazos y viendo como el otro de alguna manera casi imposible estaba guardando la calma.

Loki despertó en medio de un planeta desierto pero conocido para él, estaba en su hogar de origen _Jotunheim._ Hacía un clima tan agradable y acogedor que por un momento deseó quedarse ahí, sintió que obviamente era su hábitat. Luego las cosas como siempre para él empeoraron, su padre apareció de la nada con la gema de la mente y le dominó, no opuso resistencia alguna hasta que le escuchó decir algo que hizo que su cuerpo casi que se entumeciera.

— _Destruiré todo lo que amas—_ Aquella jodida voz que tanto odiaba se volvió a hacer presente, después frente a él se presentó la silueta de su padre.

— _No te lo voy a permitir—_ Loki dijo luchando con el control mental que en ese instante sintió que estaba ejerciendo.

Cuando pudo liberarse se vio en el quinjet con su hermano junto a él y Fandral por alguna extraña razón hablando con Tony quien estaba pilotando, en un lado estaban Natasha y Steve hablando apesadumbrados y Banner se encontraba con una cara molesta y afligida evitando mirar a los demás.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?— Preguntó Loki a Thor en voz baja mientras poco a poco volvía en sí.

—Control mental, nos hicieron ver nuestros peores miedos, excepto por Clint— Señaló al hombre quien estaba dándole una mirada a sus flechas, a la vez que le daba pequeñas miradas a su novia a la distancia.

—Supongo que a mí también me afectó— confirmó Loki apretando los puños empezando a enfurecerse— ¿Quién fue?

—Uno de los alterados— Dijo Thor despacio viendo la reacción del pelinegro.

—Me las va a pagar— Loki dejó que su poder reluciera, toda su ira contenida se estaba haciendo presente en ese instante.

Cuando vio que su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en Jotun intentó acercarse y tomar su mano, mientras admiraba su cambio quedó empecinado, encantado. Una de sus manos se acercó a las marcas que tenía en su cara, Loki casi le rehuyó pero recordó en donde estaba, luego dejó que la sensación de las manos de Thor le tranquilizara, después miró a aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban y aguantó el impulso de querer besarle.

—Yo nunca había visto tu verdadera forma y es hermosa— Dijo Thor de la nada tomando la mano de su hermano.

—No es algo que porte con mucho orgullo, pero lo acepto— Loki se acercó al rubio recuperando de nuevo su forma asgardiana humanoide.

—Te ves… Perfecto— Thor le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?— Preguntó moviéndose de su lugar alejándose completamente de él.

— ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó Thor con tono ofendido levantando una ceja.

—Sé que quieres pero te esfuerzas demasiado haciendo parecer que no— Loki dijo con un tono de voz un poco duro.

—Solo estoy confundido, no presiones Loki— Thor le dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

—Por fin soy libre, me siento bien y quería compartirlo contigo— Loki comenzó un poco frustrado—Mi madre me quitó el jodido castigo que nuestro padre… _tu padre_ me impuso y soy libre al fin de poder salir de esta pocilga de planeta, por aquella razón Fandral pudo devolver mi magia y estoy aquí porque no quería separarme de ti, le dije a Fandral que no lo acompañaría pero creo que es mejor que cambie de decisión.

— No puedes irte de mi lado, Loki— Dijo Thor enojado y celoso cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Por qué no? Nada me detiene en este momento— Loki le dijo desafiante.

Y cuando menos lo pensó sintió como su hermano lo tomaba de la cintura con sus fornidas manos acarició su nariz delicadamente con de él.

—Porque te amo, no quiero que nada malo te pase— Le dijo Thor a Loki mientras se perdían de nuevo en el otro.

—No intentes manipularme para que me quede— Loki se apartó de él y miró al suelo.

— ¿Crees que caería tan bajo? No soy tú— Thor le dijo sin pensar, pero en ningún momento se retractó.

—Así que eso piensas de mí...— Loki mordió labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas y gracias a valhala lo estaba logrando—No complicaré más tu vida así que me iré.

—Loki, no debes…

— ¡Ahora no Fandral! Nadie sabe lo que he pasado, al contrario de ti que si tomaste el tiempo de escucharme y entenderlo, no merezco escuchar lo horrible que soy de la persona que amo, no lo soportaba cuando lo merecía y ahora mucho menos— Loki miró a Fandral y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que todos estaban mirándolos con expectación—, quiero irme contigo Fandral, no voy a discutir más eso porque mi decisión es final.

—Como quieras Loki— Fandral dijo simplemente sabiendo que debía hablar con él después.

El resto del viaje fue completamente tranquilo, con un silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por el celular de Tony, la risa de Clint intentando ser jocoso con Natasha quien a pesar de no escucharse todos podían ver su sonrisa, Steve se encontraba sentado al lado contrario de Tony teniendo su mirada perdida al igual que su mente en sus pensamientos.

Fandral se sentó cerca de Loki quien por defecto se sentó lo más lejos de su hermano posible, Thor simplemente se hizo en el lugar del piloto al lado de Tony para ayudarle a pilotar, hablando por lo bajo cuando Tony tenía sus dos oídos disponibles para escucharle y su atención podía dirigirse a él.

—Dale una verdadera razón para quedarse, no debiste decirle en ese momento. Ambos estaban enojados, sabes que tengo mucho experiencia en aquello— Tony le miró con una sonrisa conciliadora— Decir cosas sin pensar. Cuando lleguemos pienso hacer una fiesta para celebrar que logramos dar con el cetro de tu no tan loco hermano, sugiero que cuando se estén alistando para la fiesta hablen, tengan algo de sexo y deja que ya toda esa tensión se vaya.

—Nada de sexo y no es mi hermano. Bueno, al menos no de sangre— Thor le dijo divertido dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Tienes suerte de que sus problemas se puedan solucionar— Tony dijo sintiendo como un peso caía sobre sus hombros.

—Mira, lo que pasó quizás fue algo circunstancial tú y Stephen tenían mucho de qué hablar, tenían que despedirse correctamente— Thor le dijo mirando al frente para echar vistazo de que todo iba bien.

—Pero no así Thor, él y yo solo éramos dos grandes egos juntos, con Steve es demasiado diferente y a pesar de que Strange y yo hemos cambiado para bien no se sintió igual que antes— Dijo Tony cabizbajo volteando un poco la mirada a Steve quien se encontraba de alguna manera mirándolo también— Él llegó en mal momento, en uno en donde estaba a punto de decirle a Stephen que eso estaba mal.

—Debes intentar que te escuche y lo sabes— Thor le abrazó por los hombros— Ahora deja de sentirte triste que algunas veces me llega lo que sientes.

Tony río un poco y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Thor, luego ambos rieron más fuerte de lo que pensaron e hicieron que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ellos sin querer.

— _¡Sobre mi cadáver! prefiero pasar los últimos momentos que tengo contigo aquí Fandral— Loki le dijo a Fandral mientras tomaba su mano sabiendo que todos estaban mirándolos, en especial Thor._

— _Deberías colaborar, haz que sientan que estás apoyando su causa, además es tu jodido cetro podrás llevarle la delantera a tu padre si lo encuentras primero— Fandral le dijo a Loki mientras tomaba su mano— Si quieres puedo acompañarte y pasar nuestros últimos momentos._

— _Nada me encantaría más— Loki le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras daba un paso a él pero igualmente hablaba para que todos le escucharan— Bueno, en realidad; me hubiera encantado mucho más… Ya sabes. Tú, yo, una cama_

— _Me gusta cuando te pones así de juguetón, pero no podemos y lo sabes. Debe de ser porque tus poderes volvieron y sabes eso a qué conlleva— Fandral dijo divertido acariciando el rostro del otro._

— _La última vez que lo hicimos no tenía poderes y se sintió hasta mejor de lo que recordaba—Loki dijo con diversión mientras giraba a ver a los vengadores._

— _Creo que tengo algo que tú y tu novio pueden usar— Dijo Tony mientras se dirigía su taller._

— _No es su novio— Dijo Thor enojado siguiendo a su amigo._

 _Mentalmente Tony puso una nota para recordarse que debía decirle a Loki cómo hacía para que Thor le pusiera tanta atención para intentar eso con Steve y que finalmente le pusiera la atención que no había querido desde que cierta cosa pasó e hizo que las cosas se arruinasen._

Al llegar a la torre Maria Hill abordó al capitán después de que Tony le dijo que él era quien estaba a cargo siendo así la excusa perfecta para poder irse del lugar y evitar a aquel hombre que tanto amaba no era capaz de verlo aún a los ojos, dándole el informe que había pedido de los mejorados o alterados en su caso, la cara de Steve cambió de semblante, mientras veía cómo Tony abandonaba la habitación con arrastrando a Banner consigo llevando con cuidado el cetro el cual estaba debidamente guardado en una maleta especial para evitar cualquier tipo de percance, la mirada de tristeza que le dio Steve hizo que su corazón se removiera por milésima vez en aquel día.

Loki se llevó a Fandral obviamente con permiso de Tony al piso en donde estuvieron la última vez de su visita estaba anocheciendo deleitandose con la vista de la ciudad uno muy cerca del otro con las luces del loft completamente apagadas dejando que las luces que afuera estaban empezando a encenderse les iluminara muy tenuemente, el rubio estaba intentando buscar las palabras para poder tocar el tema que tanto los estaba inquietando a los dos.

—Thor es un idiota— Loki le dijo a su compañero acercándose más haciendo que la distancia de ellos fuera corta, más de lo que a Fandral le hubiese gustado en ese momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero debes entenderlo— Fandral comentó intentando ignorar la cercanía del otro.

—No voy a tener más paciencia, después de todos estos años nunca ha aprendido a amarme— Loki rebatió voz con queda, baja y un poco aburrido de la situación.

—Uno no aprende a amar, cariño— Fandral tomó la mano y le miró directo a los ojos—. Los sentimientos no se aprenden, desde pequeños sabemos cómo es enojarse, cómo reír y nadie tuvo que darnos instrucciones, nadie te enseñó cómo llorar, desde que llegamos a la vida llegamos dando sollozos, así es el amor. Tú amas porque tu alma sabe hacerlo y nadie te enseña cómo.

—Eso es… Profundo— Dijo Loki tomando la mano del otro.

—Nosotros no aprendimos a estar conectados, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera lo sabíamos— Fandral puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—No— Respondió Loki simplemente colocando su cabeza sobre la de Fandral.

—Es lo mismo con Thor, él te ama pero no sabe cómo expresar. No lo presiones hasta que descubra cómo debido a que eso no se enseña

—Fandral, gracias. En este momento siento demasiada tranquilidad— Loki beso la cabeza de su amigo

—Porque yo lo estoy sintiendo, siempre lo siento cuando estoy contigo— Fandral le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de él.

— ¿Cama?

—Loki…

—Solo para descansar, lo juro. Igual, tengo que hablar con Thor.

Fandral sonrió y dejó de luchar contra el gusto de tener una vez más o su amigo en cama aunque esa vez solo fuera para dormir y quizás darse unos mimos inocentes el uno al otro.

Cuando Loki sintió como una mano pasaba por su espalda veneró por un momento que fuera Thor, después vio el rostro de Fandral y se arrepintió al instante. No podía hacerle más eso a uno de sus rubios favoritos. Levantó la vista para ver el rostro de Fandral el otro por alguna extraña razón se había quedado completamente dormido en unos simples segundos de los que habían estado compartiendo lecho, Loki río un poco pero no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el pecho de Fandral, sonrió para sí mismo enternecido pensando que ese tiempo había sido demasiado intenso debido a que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

No quiso dejar que sus párpados cayeran por el sueño y el cansancio que tenía lo único que pasaba por su mente era que debía hablar con Thor antes de que los invitados de los que Tony le había hablado en algún punto del viaje llegaran robandole el preciado poco tiempo que tenía con su hermano se viera opacado, así que disfrutó entre los brazos de Fandral por una larga hora más hasta que vio que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro.

Con un poquito de pesar mezclado con resignación salió de los brazos de su amigo rubio, le acarició un poco la mejilla para que despertara para poder decirle que iba donde su amado.

—Suerte— Le susurró Fandral apretando la mano de Loki estando en un estado en donde el sueño aun lo gobernaba.

—Nos iremos después de que todos se hayan ido de la torre, la gema viene con nosotros— Dijo Loki mientras correspondía suavemente el apreton.

—Como desees travieso— Fandral le dijo en medio de un bostezo en el cual dejó notar su estado— Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas.

—Al estar en Asgard me lo pediste— Loki curioso se levantó de la cama.

—Estaba siendo egoísta, no estaba pensando en que quizás ibas a querer quedarte con Thor en el lugar en donde él quisiera estar—Fandral le dijo estirándose por completo, sintiendo como algunos músculos se relajaban—No hay algo que más desee que es el que viajes conmigo pero tenemos que cumplir ciertas cosas.

—Lo voy a pensar.

Las últimas palabras de Loki resonaron antes del sonoro beso que le dio Fandral en la mejilla antes de volver a caer en la cama.

Loki fue directo al ascensor para poder ir al piso de Thor, sabiendo que quizás Stark se iba a encontrar ahí con él, hablando de las cosas extrañas que no solía entender mucho.

Cuando llegó al piso de Thor fue recibido por la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. anunciando que el rubio se encontraba en la ducha, Loki sonrió adentrándose más, llegó a la habitación de su hermano y se sentó en la cama.

Thor se tomó su tiempo para estar en la bañera relajándose, pensando, explorandose solo un poco. Soñando con su _hermano_ … corrigiendo cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra, condicionando sus labios a llamar a Loki por su nombre y grabar en su corazón que lo que sentía no era incorrecto. A diferencia de la vida real, en sus fantasías si le daba rienda suelta al deseo que sentía por su hermano… _¡Loki!_ Se regañó mientras se acariciaba, se castigaba a sí mismo no dejándose venir y comenzando de nuevo cada vez que la palabra _**hermano**_ cruzaba por su mente asociando a Loki.

Hubo un momento cúspide, aquel en donde su cuerpo no respondía a lo que su mente le ordenaba, así que pasó de darse más placer, se levantó con todos los ánimos de culminar en ducha fría que le ayudó a moderar un poco su cuerpo, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Cuando salió de la habitación de baño, la IA le hizo saber que el pelinegro le esperaba en su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a un dormido Loki sobre su cama, le preguntó bajito a J.A.R.V.I.S la hora, respondiendo colocando un pequeño holograma en la pared blanca que había frente a él. Se puso lo más decente que pudo antes de despertar a Loki, lo apreció y le dio pequeño beso en la palma de la mano.

Loki se abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando a su hermano vestido de una manera casual que rayaba un poco lo elegante. No se quiso levantar por el cosquilleo que sintió por su cuerpo por culpa del beso de Thor y algunas chispas saliendo de la punta de los dedos de esté que hacían que la sensación fuera perfecta.

Thor notando eso, se puso a su lado en la misma posición sin soltar la mano que tenía tomada.

—Siento lo que pasó— Comenzó Thor por medio de susurros.

— ¿Hablas de cuando intentaste manipularme para que me quedara? —Loki le respondió despacio con una sonrisa triste.

—No, siento no haberme expresado de la forma correcta— Thor se acercó al pelinegro esperando a que no le rehuyera.

—Me dejé llevar en Asgard—Loki dijo bajito mirando fijamente a Thor.

—Tu forma de ser tan espontánea fue una de la muchas cosas que me atrapó cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti desde pequeños—Thor confesó con una sonrisa sincera.

—No debí hacerlo, y lo siento.

—No lo sientas, yo fui quien lo arruiné.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato, el rubio Thor se acercó a Loki y le apretó entre sus brazos, pensando también en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar, en lo mucho que sus ocurrencias le iban a hacer falta. Loki con mucho cuidado pasó una mano por la espalda de su amado sintiendo gran satisfacción cuando sintió la piel del otro hecha gallina.

 _Un último intento..._

— ¿Aun quieres cumplir todos mis deseos?—Loki le dijo con malicia sin dejar que su voz subiera más volumen del que en ese momento estaban manejando.

—No hay nada que me haga sentir más feliz y tranquilo, Loki— Thor le respondió con una sonrisa tímida que hizo que el corazón de Loki quizás se saltara un par de compases.

—Entonces, ahora sí. ¡Besame! ¡Joder! Que ya…

Las palabras de Loki fueron cortadas por los labios de Thor, aquellos rápidos labios cumplieron su cometido haciendo que hubiera ese contacto que tanto habían implorado en secreto, aquel contacto que habían osado tener con otras personas dándole vueltas a un asunto tan sencillo como aquel sentimiento que en ese momento estaba aflorando de sí mismos. Un pequeño beso y casto besito le dio paso a otro un poco menos tímido y pequeño, más que sus labios sus manos se entrelazaron buscando saciar aquella sed de contacto sabiendo por fin qué era lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, aquellos segundos que les parecieron largos minutos, se envolvieron en sensaciones que en la vida pensaron sentir en mano del otro.

Thor se encimó en el cuerpo de _su Loki,_ se sentía hermoso pensar aquello a la vez que a sus oídos llegaban respiros que podían pasar por gemidos del pelinegro debajo de él. Se perdieron en los toques sobre la ropa, sensaciones que estaban empezando a conocer: Confusión, incredulidad, placer, _amor…_

Loki lo detuvo, no porque quisiera si no que a lo lejos escuchó a J.A.R.V.I.S haciendo querer dar a conocer un aviso que a los dos los hizo bajar del cielo mismo.

—Thor, el señor Stark está pidiendo su presencia— J.A.R.V.I.S. informó con su usual tono de siempre—, dice que ya es demasiado para un follada y que bajes inmediatamente.

Se movió de tan acogedor lugar que estaba ocupando justo debajo de su hermano, excusando con tener que ir por el perezoso de Fandral quien le había prometido acompañarlo, sin mencionar lo que ocurrió anteriormente disimulando también a la perfección que piernas estaban firmes (cuando en realidad parecían gelatina misma).

Loki apretó sus labios en una delgada línea intentando contener su risa, quizás Stark le caía un poco mejor de lo que estaba aparentando pero no le iba a decir a nadie.


End file.
